


What to Expect

by GreenMandM25



Category: Girl Meets World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMandM25/pseuds/GreenMandM25
Summary: The idea for this story comes from the movie "What to expect when you're expecting" and follows each of the couples on the journey to parenthood.





	1. Chapter 1

Trying my hand at writing something different. This idea came to me and wouldn't go away until I wrote it, so let me know what you think! I'm not quite sure how long this will be, but it'll definitely be a fun journey to write! :) 

**What to Expect**

 

Ever since Riley Matthews Minkus could remember, she knew she was destined to be a mother. When she was younger, she carried her baby dolls around with her everywhere, taking her 'children' with her wherever she went. When Riley was 6 years old, she met her husband Farkle. Any time they played house in school, Riley would be the mom and Farkle would be her husband and father of her baby dolls. When Riley turned 12, they officially became a couple, with Farkle promising her that they were really going to get married when they graduated college.

"Riley Katherine Matthews, today, on your 12th birthday, I'd like to ask you to please be my official girlfriend. I know that we've been fake married now for 6 years, but I want you to know that I really am going to marry you when we graduate college, and I'll remind you every year on your birthday. Thank you, I am Farkle!"

After graduating high school, they went to the colleges of their choice, Farkle to Princeton, and Riley to NYU, but they both knew that even with distance, they were still going to marry each other and be together forever.

Riley and Farkle married right out of college, and Riley wanted to start a family right away. Riley and Farkle had been trying to have a baby for the past 3 years, and every month she would get her hopes up only to have them come crashing down when Mother Nature sent her the monthly gift.

"Come on Riley Katherine Matthews Minkus. You can do this. Be pregnant. You're fertile, you're strong, and you did it during the optimal timeframe. This is your month. Just pee on the stick." Riley stared at her reflection in the mirror repeating her monthly mantra.

Satisfied with her personal pep talk, she opened the box and removed the cap from the white stick and did her business. "And now we wait. Three minutes isn't really much time. We can wait that long. I know you're pregnant, I just know it. This is our month." She set the timer on her phone for three minutes and shut her eyes.

When the timer went off, Riley opened her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked at the stick. 2 pink lines. Pregnant. She was pregnant! "Oh my God it's finally happening! I'm pregnant! FARKLE!" Riley yelled as she threw open the bathroom door and raced down the stairs to the basement where Farkle's lab was.

Reaching his lab, Riley banged on the door trying to get Farkle's attention. Farkle opened the door and removed his goggles. "Riley, what happened? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked as he put his arms around Riley pulling her into a hug to calm her down.

Gasping for breath and trying to rein in her emotions, Riley held up the pregnancy test. "… It's finally happened Farkle, I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby! You're going to be a dad and I'm going to be a mom!" Riley cried.

Farkle looked from the test that Riley was holding to the crying smile on her face. Tears filled his eyes as he picked Riley up and spun her around the room, dropping a kiss to her lips. "Parents? I can't believe it! This is amazing Riley! We're finally having a baby!"

"I have to tell Maya. She's gonna be so happy for us, she knows how much we've wanted this. We should invite everyone over for dinner and tell everyone together!" Riley squealed as Farkle set her back down on the ground. "I love you so much Farkle."

Farkle kissed Riley again before replying, "I love you too, Riley."

* * *

 

 

It was a lazy morning in the Huckleberry household, and Maya Friar was looking forward to finally getting to work on her latest idea for a painting.

With promises that he'd come home for lunch, her husband, Dr. Lucas Friar, left for work earlier that morning after having a short stack of pancakes, both in bed and for breakfast.

They'd been married for almost a year, but lately she felt like she couldn't get enough of her husband, often jumping him as soon as he walked through the door, but Lucas wasn't complaining, he loved his being with his wife just as much.

Maya smiled at the thought of their morning activities as she grabbed her smoothie and headed towards her art studio down the hallway. She sat down in front of her canvas, but found it difficult to focus because her mind kept drifting towards Lucas. Maya grabbed her phone to text him.

_Shortstack: Hey Huckleberry, I miss your face._

_Huckleberry: Babe, I've literally been gone like 2 hours, and you'll see me in like an hour._

_Shortstack: I know, I just miss you is all. I'm sorry for being so sappy, I'm probably PMSing or something. Also, bring home some hotdogs from the guy outside your office, those sound amazing for lunch._

_Huckleberry: lol ok anything for you shortstack, I'll see you in a little while._

Maya sat her phone down and picked up her paintbrush, dipping it into the bright blue paint before drawing a line across the canvas with one swoop. "Hmm… today is the 18th, and usually I PMS around the 10th… no, there's no way. If I was, I'd be sick all the time, I'm sure of it." Maya thought to herself. "I should probably just take a test to be sure."

Maya dropped her paintbrush on her table and headed towards the bathroom. She opened the cabinet and grabbed one of the tests that Riley insisted that she keep in case Riley needed one when she was visiting Maya. "Okay Maya, you can do this. You're a married woman, and you both want kids, even if you were planning on waiting a few years before trying. Just pee on the stick."

After waiting the allotted three minutes for the results, Maya looked down at the stick. A pink plus sign. She was pregnant. "Well that explains why I've been so horny all the time and having cravings, now I just have to figure out how to break the news to Lucas." She said to herself as she sat down on the floor of the bathroom. After what seemed like a few minutes, she heard Lucas opening the front door.

"Maya? Babe? I'm home. Where are you?" She heard Lucas shout from the art studio.

"I'm in here Huckleberry!" Maya yelled back. "And did you bring my hotdogs?"

"Of course I got your hotdogs, do you really think I'd show up without them? Lucas said as he walked into the bedroom and stopped at the open bathroom door. "Whatcha doing down there, Shortstack?"

"Just thinking." Maya replied.

"Thinking about what? Are you alright Maya, what's going on?" Lucas asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Just thinking of how to tell you."

"Tell me what, Maya?" Lucas asked again as he sat the bag of hotdogs on the counter and crouched down in front of Maya.

Maya looked up at Lucas. "Hey Huckleberry, you know how we've been doing it pretty much all the time lately?"

"Yeah, I've had to start skipping my daily workout routine to make sure I have enough stamina and energy left when I get home from work." Lucas said with a chuckle.

"Well there's a reason for that. Apparently, it's a side effect, along with the cravings. So… surprise! I'm pregnant." Maya said with a sheepish smile as she held up the pregnancy test.

"Pregnant? Really? Wow. That's awesome." Lucas said with a dazed look on his face as he sat down on the floor next to Maya and pulled her onto his lap, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I know we said we wanted to wait a few years to start trying, but apparently life has different plans for us. Are you sure you're okay with this, Huckleberry?" Maya looked up at Lucas.

"Maya, of course I'm okay with this! We made a baby! We're going to be parents! This is the best day of my life!" Lucas replied with a smile.

"Well, now that we know why I have all this extra energy, let's go do some physical activity to burn it off." Maya said with a wink. "We have to get the group together to share our news, I know they'll all be really excited for us!"

"We can do that later, right now I'm craving a short stack of pancakes for some reason." Lucas said as he trailed kisses down Maya's neck, picking her up and heading towards the bedroom.

* * *

 

 

Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux knew that he had a lot of wisdom that he wanted to pass down to his children. And after meeting the beautiful brainy girl, Isadora Smackle, at one of Farkle's college debate competitions, he knew that he wanted to pass down her knowledge along with his wisdom.

He'd asked her out for coffee after she won the debate competition, and they officially started dating the next day. They'd only been dating for a few months when Zay and Smackle decided to elope and get married.

"When you know, you know. Izzy is my other half and I want to be with her forever." Zay told all his friends when they questioned why he got married so soon.

While Zay worked on his career of being a writer, his wife Smackle was getting her doctorate in physics. He was proud of his wife for being so successful, and he knew that they could follow their dreams together.

They talked about having kids and knew that it was something that they both really wanted in life, with Zay mentioning that he'd love to be able to stay home with the kids and be a stay at home dad who's a writer on the side.

After months of trying, and even more months of medical testing, they were both found unable to have children. Rather than letting the results of their combined tests crush them, they threw all of their energy into adoption.

"There's so many kids out there without homes, and I know that we can be great parents to them, Zay. Adoption is a way of starting to help these children, and I know that you have a ton of things you want to teach them. We're in this together, I love you, and I want to adopt children with you." Smackle said as they were lying in bed discussing their options.

"You're right. Let's start the process tomorrow." Zay replied as he snuggled up to Smackle. "I can't believe that we're going to be parents, I can't wait to tell everyone. We should get everyone together for dinner or something and tell them all at the same time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of What to Expect! Let me know what you think by leaving me a comment! Thanks for reading! :)**

 

Riley looked at her phone, 1 missed call and 1 new voicemail from Maya. She hadn't hear her phone ring, but then again she had spent the last hour hurling up her breakfast. "Morning sickness. It's all for a good cause." she reminded herself as she finished rinsing her mouth out with the minty mouthwash. Riley clicked on the voicemail and listened to the message.

**"** **_Hey Riles! Huckleberry and I were talking last night and we were thinking that it's been a while since we've gotten the whole group together to hang out. We were thinking of having everyone over for dinner and drinks or something soon! Let me know when you are Farkle are free, I'm trying to see when Zay and Smackle are available so we can all get together. Hopefully we're all free to get together on Saturday night. Let me know! Love you Honey!"_ **

Dinner with everyone? At Maya and Lucas's house? Well, at least she and Farkle would be able to tell everyone together, and she wouldn't have to cook. Getting everyone together on Saturday was sounding better and better. Deciding that she didn't want to risk having another bout of morning sickness while she called Maya back, Riley decided to just text her response to Maya.

_Riles: Hey Peaches! I'm doing research at the library right now which is why I didn't call you back, but yes, Farkle and I would love to come to dinner at casa de Huckleberry on Saturday! And you're so right, even though it's only been 3 weeks since we've all hung out, it seems like forever! Can't wait to see you guys!_

_Peaches: Awesome! I'm probably gonna make pasta since everyone loves it! See you guys on Saturday at 7! Love you Riles!_

Pasta. Just the thought of it and Riley could already feel the bile rising in her throat. " _Hopefully this kid gets over the pasta hatred before Saturday_." She thought as she leaned over the toilet bowl again.

"Riley?"

Riley lifted her head a couple of inches to see Farkle entering the bathroom.

"Riley, you're supposed to call me when you're feeling sick, so I can come take care of you, or at least hold your hair back for you." Farkle said as he pushed Riley's hair away from her face and wiped her forehead with a cool washcloth.

"Well it's not my fault this child of yours seems to think that any food or any thoughts of food sound terrible and makes me sick." Riley replied, her voice echoing from the acoustics of the toilet bowl. "Also, this child seems to think that the thought of pasta is not a good thought, which I hope the he or she gets over before Saturday because that's what Maya is cooking for dinner. Also, we're going to Maya and Lucas's house for dinner on Saturday along with Zay and Smackle."

Farkle smiled down at Riley. "Well at least we can tell everyone our good news."

 

* * *

 

 

"I just got a text from Riley saying that they are going to come over on Saturday for dinner. And Zay and Smacks told me that they are going to make it Saturday also. Is it weird that I'm kinda nervous to tell our friends that we are going to have a baby?" Maya said from her spot on the couch. "It's just weird for us to be the first ones to have kids, I feel a little bad since I know that Riley and Farkle have been trying for a while, and then Zay and Smackle found out that they couldn't have kids… should I call them back and just cancel? Should we just stop being friends with them and move away to Texas so we don't make them upset that we're the ones having a baby?"

"Maya, calm down." Lucas looked over from his seat on the edge of the couch where he was rubbing Maya's feet. "I don't think that we will have to give up our friends and move away to Texas. If anything, I know that our friends will be happy for us and that they will be glad to be considered aunts and uncles to the baby. Don't worry, everything will turn out all right."

Maya sat up and moved her feet from Lucas's lap. "You're right, Huckleberry. Our friends are going to be happy for us, and I know that the baby is going to be so spoiled by everyone. Mom and Dad are really excited, even though Dad's mad that he can't tell Cory. I've sworn them to secrecy until we've told our friends."

"I think Shawn is just really excited to be a grandpa, Katy mentioned that he is already calling himself Grandpa Shawn. I'm just glad that he didn't try to come after me and hurt me for knocking you up." Lucas replied with a laugh.

"We've been married almost a year, and we've been together for almost 7. I'm pretty sure my mom broke the news to him that we were having sex after the first year." Maya said with a giggle, standing up from the couch. "Now come on Huckleberry, this kid is making me crave some pizza with mushrooms and broccoli."

Lucas stood up and pulled Maya into a hug. "Well can't keep my child and his mama waiting. To the pizza!"

 

* * *

 

Zay was busy sitting in his office typing on his computer. He was supposed to be researching ideas for his next book, but he was doing research on filling out the perfect adoption agency application instead.

"Zay?"

Zay looked up from his research to see Isadora standing at the door of the office. "Hello love. How long have you been standing there?" Zay asked.

"Long enough to know that you're obsessing over something we said we would finish together." Smackle replied with a smirk as she entered the office and went to sit on Zay's lap.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just really want us to have a really detailed application that has everything they're looking for. I just don't want to let you down." Zay solemnly said, leaning his head into the back of Smackle's shoulder.

"Zay my sweet, you're not letting me down. You're such a wonderful, kind hearted man who I know wants this more than anything. I want this more than anything too. As long as we are absolutely honest in our answers, I know that we will be blessed with something amazing." Smackle replied, turning to place a kiss to Zay's forehead.

"I love you Isadora Smackle-Babineaux, you always know what to say to make me feel better. This is why you're a genius and the brains of this relationship. I guess I'll just have to settle on being the looks in the relationship." Zay quirked back with a smile.

"You're lucky I love you, because with my brains and beauty, I could easily find another man." Smackle jokingly said with a laugh before leaning down to kiss Zay on the lips. "Now, we have until Thursday to get this application perfected, so we should probably get to work! Also, Maya called, they want us to come over for dinner on Saturday night, and she said that Riley and Farkle are going to be there too. We'll have already submitted the application so we can finally tell everyone that we are starting the adoption process."

"I can't wait to tell them, I know that our friends are going to be so excited for us! Now let's get this application going!" Zay rubbed his hands together and cracked his knuckles before turning back to his computer to start typing.

* * *

 

 

Before everyone knew it, Saturday evening had arrived, and it was almost time to reveal their news with the rest of their friend group.

* * *

 

 

"Farkle, I don't know if I can make it. We should find a way to work it into the conversation early on, that way I won't have to make excuses for having to leave the table to puke every 5 minutes." Riley said from the passenger seat as Farkle parked the car in the driveway of the Friar house.

"It's going to be okay, Riley. We can tell them as soon as we walk in if you feel like you're going to be sick. If you want to wait, then I can just make something up while you're gone until you're ready to tell them." Farkle shut off the car engine and turned to look at Riley. "We've waited so long for this, and I want you to be the one to share the news with our friends, not just me saying it for us. Now come on, we've got some news to share."

Getting out of the car, Riley smoothed her dress and grabbed Farkle's hand before heading to the front door. "Let's do this."

* * *

 

 

The lasagna was in the oven and Lucas was putting the finishing touches on the salad when he felt arms sneak around his chest and Maya's head leaning around his arm.

"So, how much time do you think we have before everyone shows up?" Maya asked, looking up at Lucas with sultry eyes.

"Again? It's literally been 20 minutes. You're lucky I can even stand right now, let alone finish making the food." Lucas replied with a laugh, turning around to face Maya.

"I can't help it, these damn hormones have my libido going crazy. But seriously, how much time do you think we have?" Maya asked again while stepping up on her toes to kiss Lucas.

After a couple minutes of kissing, Lucas pulled away from Maya. "What time did you tell everyone to be here?" he asked.

"7 o'clock. We have time." Maya replied, leaning up to kiss Lucas again.

"Alright, but we gotta be quick though, they'll be here any minute I'm sure." Lucas responded as he lifted Maya up to carry her to the bedroom.

10 minutes later, Maya and Lucas walked back into the kitchen with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Good job there Huckleberry, wasting no time and getting straight down to business." Maya said with a smirk as she straightened her dress when the doorbell rang.

"Right on time." Lucas laughed, heading to the door to let everyone in.

 

* * *

 

 

"So do you think we should take a copy of the application in with us so we have proof when we tell everyone?" Zay asked as he parked the car.

"Zay, I'm pretty sure our friends will believe us if we tell them we are starting the adoption process, we don't need to bring proof." Smackle answered as she opened her car door and grabbed the cake from the backseat.

"You're right, I'm just really nervous to tell everyone and hear what they have to say." Zay said, walking up the pathway to the front door.

"Everyone will be happy for us, Zay. Stop worrying about it." Smackle replied as she rang the doorbell.

* * *

 

 

"We're so glad that everyone was able to get together for dinner tonight, I'm glad we're all still such good friends like we were when we were younger, even if we don't get to hang out together as much." Lucas said as he closed the door after letting Farkle and Riley in. "Can I get anyone something to drink? Wine? Beer? Water?"

"Water. Please." Riley answered as she rigidly sat down on the couch beside Smackle.

"I'll have some wine." Smackle said as she glanced slightly towards Riley, wondering why she was acting so strange.

"Lucas, bud, you know that I'll take one of those craft beers that you keep on hand at all times." Zay replied as he sat back in the lounge chair in the living room.

Farkle sat down beside his wife and looked at her with a questioning look before responding, "Umm, I think I'll take a beer for now, thanks."

Maya walked out of the kitchen and wiped her hands on the side of her skirt. "Hey guys! I'm so glad everyone could make it! Dinner will be ready in just a few, I made both eggplant lasagna and regular lasagna, so I hope you're all hungry! Riles, you alright?"

Riley quickly stood up and shook her head yes before quickly walking towards the bathroom. "I'll be right back." She shouted over her shoulder.

"Okay, that was weird, even for Riley." Zay said as he stood up and headed towards the dining room table.

* * *

 

 

Sitting down around the dining room table, everyone made quick work of serving themselves some food. After a couple of minutes, Riley looked up from her plate and looked at Maya.

"This is all so great, thank you Peaches for making this lovely dinner. I'm sorry that I can't eat it though." Riley said as she pushed her plate away.

"Riles? What's wrong, I thought you loved lasagna?" Maya asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I do, but unfortunately if I eat it, I'll be sick." Riley replied with a smile as she looked at Farkle. "The reason the lasagna will make me sick is because I'm not the only one eating it anymore." After a pause that lasted a few seconds, Riley shared with a shout, "I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT? RILES THAT'S AMAZING!" Maya excitedly screamed as she stood up to hug Riley.

"Well since we're sharing good news now, Smackle and I have started the process to adopt!" Zay announced.

"Two children in the group! This is gonna be great Smackle, our kids can grow up with other and compete academically." Farkle responded as raised his glass in a toast towards Smackle.

Lucas clapped Zay on the back in congratulations as he looked towards Maya who had released her hold on Riley.

"Umm, you guys, the reason we invited you all here tonight is because we wanted to tell you our news. I'm pregnant too!" Maya said as she stood near Lucas.

"Peaches! I'm so happy for you, and I'm so happy for me! And Zay and Smackle, I'm happy for you guys too! Wow, three babies in the group! All our kids are going to be best friends and grow up together." Riley cried as she hugged Zay and Smackle. "I'm so hungry, I wish this kid would let me eat something without being sick. How about you Maya, any morning sickness?"

"No, nothing. I actually thought the whole morning sickness thing was a myth, I'm not really feeling anything too different, except for cravings. I've been craving veggies like crazy, oh and Lucas." Maya replied.

"Lucas? How is that a craving?" Zay asked.

"She means sex, sweetie." Smackle answered as she patted the back of Zay's hand.

"Yeah, it's tough having to keep up with her demands." Lucas replied with a chuckle.

"So anyways, according to my doctor I'm about 8 weeks along." Maya said as she hit Lucas in the arm. "What about you, Riles?"

"Well, my doctor said I was about 7 weeks, so it sounds like our babies will be born very close to each other!" Riley said gleefully.

"Well according to our case worker, it takes about a year or so for the adoption to go through, so we'll be a bit behind you guys, but we'll be happy to be blessed with a child of any age." Smackle replied with a smile as she grabbed Zay's hand.

"Wow, babies. Everything is gonna change for us." Farkle said contemplatively.

"But for now, who wants chocolate cake?" Maya asked.

Riley jumped up from her chair and ran to the bathroom again. This was going to be a long 9 months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a long wait for an update, Hurricane Matthew threw a kink into my life, but now that i'm back home and settled, chapters will appear more often! Please leave me a comment letting me know what you think! Enjoy Chapter 3! Happy reading! :)**

 

 

 

 

"I'm nervous, why do I feel so nervous?" Riley said anxiously as she lay on the table waiting for the doctor to come into the room.

"It's perfectly normal to feel nervous Riley, we get to see our baby today, and maybe even find out the gender. You still want to find out the gender, don't you?" Farkle asked, gently rubbing circles on the back of Riley's hand with his thumb.

"I'm pretty sure I do. But I kind of don't want to know. But I do… ok, I made up my mind, I want to find out the gender of the baby today." Riley replied with conviction.

Farkle smiled. "Well if you decide you don't want to find out today, we can just have the doctor write it down and we can find out with everyone at the gender reveal party."

A knock on the door brought their attention to the doctor entering the room.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Minkus, it's so good to see you again." Their doctor greeted as he opened the door.

"Hey Dr. Jeffries." Riley said with a smile.

"Ah, Mrs. Minkus, you're absolutely glowing, the morning sickness has finally passed, I presume?" Dr. Jeffries asked as he took a seat on the stool.

"Yes, thank goodness, it finally ended a few weeks ago. Now I'm just hungry all the time and eating snacks every couple of hours." Riley answered as she gently rubbed her baby bump.

"She even wakes up in the middle of the night to grab a snack." Farkle interjected with a small chuckle.

"Well I'm glad to see that you're getting an appetite back, just don't go too crazy with the eating for two, you only need around 350 calories more a day." Dr. Jeffries stated as he rolled up his sleeves. "Alright, so we're going to be doing some general measurements with the ultrasound today, and before we begin, were we wanting to find out the gender today?"

Farkle looked at Riley as she contemplated the decision. "I think that we'd like to know, but for now, can you just write it down on a piece of paper and we can look at it when I'm ready?" she responded as she squeezed Farkle's hand.

Clapping his hands and rubbing them together, Dr. Jeffries said, "Well alright then, let's get this appointment started!"

 

* * *

 

 

 

Maya stood up against the window looking down at the papaya she held against her belly, waiting for Lucas to snap a picture.

"Perfect. This is a good one for the photo album. Maya you look so gorgeous. I know you're the artist in this marriage, but I must say, my photography skills are amazing." Lucas said as he snapped a couple of pictures before changing his angle and snapping a few more.

"Are you done yet, Huckleberry?" Maya asked, a scowl forming on her face. "I'm getting tired of standing here, and Huckleberry Jr. is wanting me to eat this papaya already."

Lucas stood up and laughed. "Alright shortstack, I'm done. Let's get this kid a snack."

Maya sat down at the kitchen table as Lucas got to work preparing a bowl of fruit for her.

"We're only at 22 weeks and I already feel like I'm going to pop." Maya complained as she propped her feet up on the chair beside her.

"It's probably because you're so small to begin with." Lucas said as he dropped a kiss to Maya's forehead.

"And it's probably because little Huckleberry has a freakishly tall dad, so little Huckleberry is already growing taller than me." Maya replied with a giggle.

"Well I mean, we should probably start looking at sports talent scouts if this kid is already taller than you." Lucas said with a smirk.

"Talent scouts? From the stats right now Huckleberry Jr. could be a soccer star or the kicker for a pro football team with these kicks I've been getting." Maya laughed as she rubbed her belly.

"I can just see it now," Lucas grabbed a spoon to use as a microphone. "The score is tied, it all comes down to the kicker. Many have attempted it, but few have succeeded, it all depends on the field goal kick from the 50 yard line for the win. And the kick is good! Andrew Patrick Friar has won the game for his team!" Lucas announced in a sportscaster voice.

"I still can't believe we're having a boy." Maya said, still rubbing her belly. "He's going to be named after 3 wonderful men. Andrew after you and your dad, and Patrick after my dad's middle name. I thought dad was gonna start crying when we told him that we were going to use Patrick for his middle name."

"I'm pretty sure Shawn thought we were just going to make him an actual Lucas Andrew Friar Jr, but I want this kid to be able to be his own person and not have to feel like he needs to be just like me." Lucas responded, placing the bowl of chopped fruit in front of Maya.

Maya grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowl and ate it, Andrew kicking with contentment. "Mmm, this fruit is so yummy. All I've been craving the entire time is fruits and veggies, I swear this kid is gonna come out being addicted to pizza or something." Maya said with a laugh. "But really though, thank you for being so amazing through all of this, Huckleberry."

"Are you kidding me? I get the easy part, you're the one who's actually growing the kid. I'm just here for support and nurturement." Lucas replied as he sat down in the chair and put Maya's feet in his lap.

"Well then, oh great supporter and nurturer, there's one thing you can do for me." Maya stated as she popped the last piece of fruit into her mouth.

"And what is that Mrs. Huckleberry Friar?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

"Take me to the bedroom and snuggle with me so we can take a nap before we go to Riley and Farkle's gender reveal party." Maya answered with a pout of her bottom lip.

Lucas laughed. "Anything for you, Shortstack."

 

* * *

 

 

"Now, I don't want you to get your hopes up just yet, but we've seen a lot of interest in your application. With your credentials, you're exactly what they're looking for. It helps that you are open to adopting from a larger age and ethnicity range and have no gender preference." Their case worker Anne said over the speaker phone.

"We just want a child in need to have somewhere to call home. Where they can grow up feeling loved and cared for. We just want to make our family complete." Isadora replied towards the phone.

"Yeah, what she said." Zay agreed.

"Answers like that are what is making you a great candidate. Now, how would you two feel about multiples?" Anne asked.

Zay looked at Isadora who shrugged her shoulders and shook her head yes. "We will be happy with whatever we are blessed with." Zay answered.

"Great! Well start thinking of some names because I'm almost certain we've found someone who wants her babies to be adopted into a good home like yours when they are born. I'll be in touch in a few days with more information."

"Wow, thanks Anne. We really appreciate it. Also, one last question, not that it matters, but do you happen to know the genders of the babies so we can use that in our planning?" Zay asked he hugged Smackle.

"Well, nothing is official on paper or anything, but once we get the process started with the birth mother, I'll be able to connect her with you and she can pass on important information throughout the rest of her pregnancy with the two of you. According to my notes, it says here she's about halfway through the pregnancy and the anatomy scan shows that it is a boy and a girl."

"Thanks Anne, we look forward to hearing from you again soon, talk to you then, goodbye." Smackle hung up the phone.

"Wow. Two babies. A boy and a girl. And they'd be right around the same age as babies Friar and Minkus." Zay said, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "This is happening. It's really happening for us."

Smackle leaned down to kiss Zay. "All of our hopes and dreams are coming true." She replied, throwing her arms around Zay's neck.

"Well now we don't have to decide between the boy and the girl name since we get to use both." Zay smiled. "Elijah Samuel Babineaux and Finley Grace Babineaux."

"Isaiah, Isadora, Elijah, and Finley Babineaux. We're gonna be a family, Zay!" Smackle said, hugging Zay.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon at the Minkus household. The living room was full of Matthews, Hunters, Friars, Babineauxs, and Minkuses, all gathered around to hear the latest news about the newest member of the Minkus family.

"Thank you everyone for coming! We weren't exactly sure when or even if this was going to happen for us, but through prayer and a lot of hard work we've been blessed with a miracle. It hasn't been easy, we've had our struggles the last couple of months, mainly the morning sickness that just wouldn't go away." Riley said with a laugh. "But we made it through that and have reached another milestone, finding out the gender of our bundle of joy. Farkle and I are just so happy to be able to share this moment with our friends and family."

"I'm dying here, I need to know whether I'm having a grandson or granddaughter." Cory whined as he stood beside Topanga, watching their daughter prepare to share her news.

"Ok, so before my dad goes crazy, let's get this party started!" Riley cheered.

"Are you nervous, Riley?" Farkle whispered in her ear as they stood near a giant box that contained blue or pink balloons.

"Surprisingly, no. I know that I was all nervous at the doctor's office, but since we've seen that the baby is healthy and growing right on track, finding out the gender and buying cute clothes are just an added bonus." Riley answered with a smile.

"Maya didn't tell you, did she? I knew we couldn't trust her with the envelope that contained the gender of our baby." Farkle whispered back to Riley.

"No, she didn't tell me, and then she bought both blue and pink bundles of balloons to throw me off because she knew I'd be spying on her." Riley replied in a whisper.

"Come on, enough whispering! Tell Grandma T who she's spoiling!" Topanga shouted.

"Alright, on the count of 3… 1, 2, 3!" Riley and Farkle removed the lid from the box as the balloons shot up into the air.

Pink balloons.

"Farkle, we're having a girl!" Riley cried. "Cordelia Jeanette Minkus!"

"With tears in his eyes Farkle rubbed Riley's belly. "We can't wait to meet you Cordelia."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the 4th chapter of What to Expect! Love it? Hate it? Please leave me a review letting me what you think! :)**

 

 

 

"I can't believe that your baby shower is this Saturday, it feels like our pregnancies have flown by!" Riley exclaimed as she and Maya walked through the department store, looking at baby clothes. "And you're okay with Katy and Martha planning everything for the shower this weekend?"

"You know that if we weren't already planning an awesome party for you, I'd have you do it, but really, I'm not worried about it. My mom and Lucas's mom were so excited to be grandmothers and really wanted to plan the shower, so all I gotta do is show up. And apparently dad is pretty excited about the shower and is helping out too." Maya replied with a laugh.

Riley picked up a pink dress with a tutu skirt and held it up to her belly. "Cordelia needs this. It's going on the registry. I'm getting it, even if I have to buy the damn thing myself." Riley said as she scanned it with the price gun.

"Riles, I'll make sure Huckleberry and I get that for you also." Maya giggled. "So, I've been meaning to ask you, how did you guys come up with the name Cordelia Jeanette?"

"Well, Farkle and I were talking about it, and we didn't really want to name our baby after anyone, but we wanted to have names that were inspired by people. So Cordelia came from a mixture of my parents, Cory and Topanga, and then Jeanette came from Farkle's mom, Jennifer." Riley replied.

"Aww, I'm sure your parents were happy to hear that the name you chose was inspired by them. We chose Andrew because it's Lucas's dad's name and Lucas's middle name. And then Patrick came from dad's middle name, Shawn Patrick. We wanted to choose something that was meaningful but we didn't want to just make him officially Huckleberry Jr. I think what we chose will suit him well." Maya responded as she rubbed her belly.

"Peaches, I just wanna say that I'm really glad that I don't have to experience this on my own. Thank you for being pregnant with me." Riley started to cry as she hugged her best friend.

"Hey, don't just thank me, thank Huckleberry for doing his part in this." Maya said with a laugh. "But really Riles, I'm glad that we can experience this together and that our babies will be so close to each other, and Smackle and Zay's babies too, they're all gonna grow up being best friends like all of us."

"You're right." Riley sniffed as she wiped the tears out of her face. "I'm surprised that Lucas was able to get Farkle to go out and do something sports related today, but Farkle told me that they were trying to have some male bonding before the babies get here."

"That'll be interesting, especially since Zay won't be there to keep Lucas from going full on athlete, but apparently he and Smackle are meeting with their adoption case worker today, so he has a good reason to not be there." Maya replied. "Now, I don't know about you, but I have been craving a pretzel since we walked into the mall, and if I don't get one now, baby Huckleberry isn't going to be happy."

Riley hooked her arm through Maya's arm, "I couldn't agree more. To the pretzels!"

 

* * *

 

 

It was midmorning on a Tuesday, and the sun shining through the trees of the park warmed his back, providing a nice contrast to the cool air that was burning his lungs as he jogged. These morning jogs had become a way for him to stay in shape and allowed him time to think about things in his life, he usually thought of Maya and the future arrival of their son. Today however, he was sharing his run with one of his best friends. Lucas looked over to see Farkle doing his best to keep up with him.

"You doing okay over there, buddy?" Lucas asked as he started to slow down his jogging pace.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I could… run like this… for hours." Farkle gasped out as he continued to run beside Lucas.

"Let's stop and take a break, we've been running for a good 30 minutes, and I don't know about you, but I could definitely use some breakfast." Lucas replied as he stopped to let Farkle catch his breath.

"Yeah, breakfast. Breakfast sounds good." Farkle said as he hunched over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

After a minute, Lucas patted Farkle on the back. "Come on buddy, you've done pretty well today for not having run since we got out of school a few years ago. So what brought this need to start running? Not that I mind, I appreciate the company." Lucas asked as they slowly started walking towards the Nighthawk Diner.

"Well, you know, I just really wanted to start getting active and building up some stamina. With the baby coming, I want to be helpful, and I think that running and having more energy will definitely help with that." Farkle answered as he walked beside Lucas.

"That's a great reason and all, but what's the real reason you decided to join me today, since you hate any sort of sports or physical activity." Lucas looked at his friend questioningly.

"Alright, fine. You want the truth? I'm freaking out man! I have no idea what I'm doing or what I'm gonna do. I wanted to talk to you and see how you're handling it, since you're going through the same thing I am. This whole father thing has me scared out of my mind. How can I be trusted to take care of a helpless human life? What if I mess things up and my daughter winds up hating me? And Riley, I love her, but she keeps telling me all these stories she's read about childbirth, and honestly, I'm a little freaked out." Farkle shouted, his inner thoughts finally exploding.

"Farkle, it's perfectly normal to be freaked out by this, it's a big change and it's something we've never experienced before. To tell you the truth, I'm a little scared too, but the only thing I can do is be there for Maya and do whatever she asks of me. She's the one doing all the hard work of carrying the child and helping him grow, and she's the one who's gonna have to push out this giant kid out of her tiny body. Honestly, I'm more worried about her being uncomfortable and in pain than I am about anything involving me. She's literally going to have to give birth to an actual baby. That's the part that scares me, this tiny little person, who's half Maya and half me. It's amazing though to think how he grew from just two tiny cells. I don't know man, life is an amazing gift, and I'm so glad that I get to spend it with her, I don't know how I got to be so lucky." Lucas replied, a sappy smile on his face.

"Wow Lucas, that was really deep. I feel better now. You've definitely got this whole dad advice thing down." Farkle said with a laugh as he clapped Lucas on the back.

"You don't have to be a smartass, Farkle." Lucas responded with a chuckle. "What I mean, is that you can only take life day by day, and love those in it. The little things that you're worried about won't even matter as soon as your daughter is born. You'll see that you and Riley created something so wonderful that you'll turn into a giant sappy mess and change all the dirty diapers and you'll do anything for them because you love them both so much."

Farkle looked over at Lucas. "For real Lucas, that really was definitely what I needed to hear. Sometimes I get so into my own head that I forget that there are others who rely on me."

"It's why I run, it helps me clear my head and refocus on what matters, Maya and our son. Everything else just seems to go away after that. Now, I know you hate running, so you have to get a hobby or something that allows you to de-stress and refocus." Lucas said, walking into the Nighthawk Diner. "But for now, I don't know about you, but running always has me really hungry afterwards, I definitely need some protein and pancakes."

"Food sounds like a good answer to anything." Farkle agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you as nervous as I am?" Zay asked Isadora as they rode in the elevator up to the office of the adoption case worker.

"Of course not, my heart is just pounding in my chest and my stomach is full of butterflies for no reason." Smackle replied as she grabbed Zay's hand.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." Zay said, pulling Smackle's hand to his mouth and placing a kiss to the back of it.

The doors of the elevator opened to reveal the office of the adoption agency.

"Good afternoon, Isaiah and Isadora Babineaux here to see Anne Jenkins." Smackle stated as they approached the receptionist's desk.

"I'll let Ms. Jenkins know that you're here. Please have a seat, it'll be just a few moments." The receptionist said as she pushed the call button on her phone.

Zay and Smackle sat down on the couch in the waiting room, waiting for their case worker.

"Mr. and Mrs. Babineaux, it's a pleasure to see you again." Anne greeted them as she shook both of their hands. "Please follow me this way to my office so we can take care of some paperwork before we proceed to the preliminary phone interview with the birth mother.

"So this is actually happening, we're actually being chosen to adopt these babies?" Zay asked as he and Smackle sat down in the chairs in front of the desk.

"That is correct Mr. Babineaux, now if you both will just sign here on this document, we can go ahead and get the phone interview started with Natalie." Anne said, sliding a packet of documents across the desk towards Zay and Isadora.

Smackle grabbed the packet of papers and began to read them before reaching for the pen to sign them. "Everything seems to be in order here, and we definitely agree with the terms of the adoption that have been laid out as a semi-open adoption. The twins will know that their birth mother chose parents specifically for them and they will be able to meet her if and when they choose to do so when they're old enough. She will receive annual photo updates of them to ensure that she made the right choice. Anything else that we decide, such as visits, is something that we can come up with the terms for once we've officially met. I would love for our babies to know where they come from, and to never have to feel like they were given up for adoption by her, but were instead chosen especially for us."

"I love you so much." Zay whispered as he grabbed Smackle's hand and kissed the back of it again.

After Smackle signed the papers she slid the over to Zay to sign. When Zay finished signing the papers he handed them back to Anne.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Babineaux, you have officially begun the process of bringing those babies home. Now we will proceed to the phone interview with the birth mother, Natalie, which is only a formality, as she's already chosen the two of you and has signed all of the necessary paperwork on her part."

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday afternoon seemed to come quickly, with everyone gathering at Topanga's bakery to celebrate the future arrival of Maya and Lucas's son Andrew. Their mothers, Katy and Martha, truly outdid themselves, decorating the entire bakery in blue, sports themes, and cowboy hats. The coffee table where they usually sat was piled high with gifts from all their family and friends; and the counters were covered in food, including the southern favorites Maya had grown accustomed to since she first started dating Lucas.

"So what do you think, baby girl?" Katy asked as she walked over to where Maya was standing.

"Wow mom, you and Martha did a great job putting this together! You two thought of everything, there's even fried pickles! I'm just really overwhelmed at how much work you both put into this." Maya answered, tears welling up in her eyes as she rubbed her belly.

"Well it wasn't just us, Shawn helped out a lot too. He's the one that came up with the idea of combining the sports theme with the cowboy theme, saying that it'd be the only things fit for "a little Huckleberry" as you've nicknamed him." Katy replied.

"Hey kiddo, I'm glad that you love it. Your mom and I really wanted to make this special for you and Lucas. We are just really excited to be having a grandson, and I may have already started a competition with Cory on who can be the best grandpa, because I have no plans on losing." Shawn announced as he walked up to stand beside his wife and daughter.

"Hey dad. Thank you for helping to make this so great, Ranger Rick and I really appreciate you going through so much trouble to do all of this for us." Maya said with a smile, hugging Shawn.

"Shortstack, Mama went ahead and fixed you a plate of snacks because she's worried that you haven't eaten enough today." Lucas explained, before handing a plate of food to Maya and placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Thanks Huckleberry. Fried pickles, grapes, cheese cubes, and carrot sticks. Andrew is definitely doing a happy dance right now." Maya laughed.

"Hello Shawn." Cory said with a cool tone of voice as he approached the group.

"Hey Cor! Glad you could make it to the baby shower for my grandson!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Yes well, it's not like I had anything better to do today." Cory responded with an exaggerated roll of his eyes.

"Look Cor, just because I'm gonna be a grandfather before you doesn't mean I'm better than you, it just means that I automatically get to be the cool grandfather of the group." Shawn responded with a wink as he patted Cory on the back. "And besides Cor, now we can use our grandkids to get into baseball games with the senior discount, and we can get the early bird discount at Chubbys! Hah?" Shawn poked at Cory with his elbow.

"They want you to take the rolls!" Cory shouted. "You're right Shawnie, we should be celebrating the fact that we are officially grandfathers and can finally act like the old men we always knew we were!" Cory replied, pulling Shawn into a hug.

"Well now that you two Bozos have worked though whatever the heck that was, I'm gonna go and talk to some of the guests here at the party." Maya announced as she slid past Shawn and Cory.

"Peaches! I was wondering when you were going to make it to the pregnant lady side of the room!" Riley said with a smile.

"Yeah, our dads were doing that weird grandpa competition thing again. And I'm assuming this is the pregnant lady side because it's so close to the snacks, huh?" Maya asked with a chuckle.

"You know me so well, Peaches." Riley replied. "So are you having fun?"

"All my friends and family are here, and I get to open a bunch of presents for this boy, of course I'm having fun." Maya answered.

"Well if it isn't the life of the party herself, Mrs. Blonde Beauty Huckleberry!" Zay exclaimed as he and Smackle approached the pair.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad you could make it! I know Lucas will be glad to see you." Maya replied as she hugged Zay and Smackle.

"Sorry we're late, we were at another meeting about our adoption case." Smackle said as she hugged Maya back.

"No worries! How did it go by the way? Good news, I hope?" Maya asked as Zay and Smackle were hugging Riley.

"Yes it was very good news, but we don't want to take any attention away from you today." Zay responded.

"Whatever, everyone knows I'm having a boy and they brought me gifts, big deal." Maya replied, waving her hand in the air dismissively. "Now tell me, what's the good news?"

"We have officially signed all the paperwork needed for the adoption, and we've met with the birth mother and she loved us. Now we're just playing the waiting game for the twins to be born, and according to all the paperwork, they're due only a couple of days after Andrew." Smackle announced with a big smile on her face.

"Oh My God! I can't believe it!" Riley and Maya both exclaimed with a shout.

Hearing both of their wives screaming, Lucas and Farkle ran over to Maya and Riley.

"Maya! What is it? The baby, is he coming?" Lucas asked with a panic.

"Riley, are you alright? What's wrong, why are you crying?" Farkle asked with concern.

"Huckleberry, I'm fine. Riley's fine. We're both fine. Zay and Smacks were just telling us about their really good news." Maya replied.

"Oh ok, good. That's a relief." Lucas said, placing his arms around Maya and pulling her closer to him. "So what's this scream worthy good news?"

"Well, Izzy and I have officially signed all the paperwork and met with the birth mother. We're officially going to be parents a few days after you guys!" Zay announced with a smile.

Hugs and words of congratulations were shared throughout the group of friends before Maya cut the cheering short. "Guys, I'm really happy for you, but I gotta sit down. This giant watermelon of a kid is really heavy when you stand up a long time."

Everyone grabbed their usual spot around the coffee table, Riley and Farkle near the window, Lucas and Maya on the loveseat, and Smackle on Zay's lap in the armchair.

"I'm glad we're all able to experience the journey of becoming parents, together." Riley observed as she leaned her head onto Farkle's shoulder.

The group quietly murmured their agreements, each one content to sit in the silence thinking about things and all the changes that their group had been through together.

"Hey Katy, come here and look at this." Topanga softly whispered to her friend.

"What is it?" Katy quietly replied as she made her way over towards Topanga.

"Look at them. Our babies having babies. They've all grown up so much." Topanga said with a forlorn smile. "I'm gonna snap a picture of them."

"I actually think I have the original picture of them just like this." Katy replied. "It's amazing to think how much they've changed, but yet how much has stayed the same with them."


	5. Chapter 5

38 week pregnant Riley Matthews Minkus thought it was a good idea to have cute painted toes before Cordelia was born. Riley thought it was an even better idea to do it herself to save money, sitting in the living room floor to paint them. Riley however, didn’t think of how she was going to get up off the floor, and now she was stuck. Farkle, her wonderful, loving husband, had left a half hour before, to go and get the pistachio chocolate chip ice cream and mango salsa she had been craving.

“Well at least my toes are dry now.” Riley thought to herself as she stared down at her princess pink painted toenails. Riley stretched her legs out, shifting her position to make herself more comfortable. She reached for her phone that was sitting beside her and dialed her husband’s number and placed the phone up to her ear, waiting for him to answer the phone. The sound of his ringtone chimed from the kitchen. “How could that idiot forget his phone? What if I was going into labor?” Riley thought. “Don’t you even think about it young lady.” Riley said, looking down as she rubbed her belly.

“Alright Cordelia, since daddy forgot his phone we are just going to have to call Aunt Maya and Uncle Lucas and see what they are doing.” She picked up her phone again and pressed Maya’s name from her favorites screen.

Maya answered the phone on the second ring. “Hi honey, how are you feeling?” Maya asked.

“Peaches! Thank goodness you answered! I’m fine, but I’m stuck! Farkle left me and I’m stuck!” Riley cried.

“Stuck? Farkle left you? I’ll kill him.” Maya said seriously.

“No, he didn’t really leave me, he went to get the ice cream I was wanting and he forgot his phone, and I thought it would be a good idea to sit on the floor and paint my toenails, but now I’m stuck sitting in the middle of the floor.” Riley cried.

“Aww, Riles, how long have you been stuck there? And why didn’t you just make Farkle paint your toes for you? Huckleberry is painting mine right now as we speak.” Maya asked.

“I didn’t even think of that! I’ve been down here about 30 minutes.” Riley tearfully chuckled. “I tried to get up by myself, but since there’s no furniture near me, I don’t have anything to help pull myself up. This damn nesting had me make Farkle move the sofa and the coffee table against the other wall.”

“Okay Honey, Lucas and I are on our way right now to come and help you, it’s gonna be okay. And then we will wait there until Farkle gets home, so I can yell at him for forgetting his phone.” Maya replied in a calming voice.

Just then the front door opened and Farkle walked in, his arms carrying 2 giant bags of groceries. “Sorry that took so long Riley, I had to go to two different stores to get the exact ice cream you wanted.” Farkle placed the bags on the counter and looked into the living room to see Riley sitting on the floor crying. “Riley? What’s wrong?”

Riley looked up at Farkle. “Farkle’s home now, you don’t have to come save me. I’ll call you later Peaches. I love you!” Riley announced to Maya before hanging up the phone. “I’m stuck. I was painting my toenails and I got stuck here on the floor.”

“Why didn’t you call me, Riley? I would’ve rushed home as quickly as I could.” Farkle asked as he walked over towards Riley.

“I tried, but you didn’t have your phone with you.” Riley replied tearfully.

“What are you talking about Riley, my phone is right here…” Farkle reached into his coat pocket to grab his phone, but discovered it wasn’t there. “Oh.” Farkle sat down on the floor beside Riley. “I’m sorry Riley. That was pretty stupid of me, huh?”

 “It’s okay Farkle, now just help me up so I can finally eat the ice cream I’ve been craving.” Riley responded with a small chuckle.

Farkle leaned over and gently placed his hands on Riley’s cheeks. “I love you Riley Matthews Minkus.” He placed a kiss to her lips before standing up and reaching his arms out to help her. “Come on, before your ice cream melts and Cordelia gets mad.”

“I hope you got the mango salsa also, because otherwise the ice cream will be no good.” Riley reminded him as she walked towards the kitchen.

Farkle looked wide-eyed at Riley as he grabbed his phone to call Paco’s Tacos to order the mango salsa for delivery.

 

* * *

 

 

Maya Friar was 6 days away from her due date, and she felt 39 weeks pregnant. Everyone joked that she looked exactly the same, except for the basketball sized bump under her shirt.

“Alright Shortstack, blue or purple?” Lucas Friar asked as he held up two bottles of nail polish.

“Come on now Huckleberry, that’s cerulean and radiant orchid. At least pretend like you pay attention to my work.” Maya replied with a giggle.

“Sorry Penelope, cerulean or radiant orchid?” Lucas asked again in a sarcastic tone as he playfully pinched Maya’s pinky toe.

“Obviously the cerulean, it’ll stand out better with the dull colors of the hospital room.” Maya laughed as she wiggled her toes.

“Cerulean it is, now stop wiggling unless you want your feet to look completely blue like a Smurf.”

Maya sat back on the sofa as Lucas sat on the floor painting her toenails, his forehead scowled and his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he focused on doing a good job painting them.

Lucas finished painting the last toenail, and as he was closing the bottle of nail polish, looked up to see Maya had her eyes shut. He placed a kiss to her ankle, slowly moving up as he placed kisses up her leg.

“I’m not asleep, you know.” Maya whispered, her eyes still shut.

Lucas stood up and sat down next to Maya on the couch. “I know. If you were really sleeping, you’d be snoring.” Lucas said with a wink.

Maya playfully hit his arm. “Not funny Huckleberry. I can’t help that this giant watermelon makes breathing hard sometimes.”

“I know, Shortstack. Doctor here, remember?” Lucas asked, pointing at himself.

“Well, Dr. Huckleberry, what do you suggest for me right now?” Maya asked, wiggling her eyebrows and giving him a wink.

“Well, obviously it seems like you need some special treatment in the bedroom from the doctor.” Lucas replied as he leaned over to kiss his wife.

Just then Maya’s phone started playing ‘Walking on Sunshine.’ Riley’s ringtone. “Hold that thought, Huckleberry.”  She answered the phone and put it up to her ear. “Hi honey, how are you feeling?”

Lucas looked up and saw Maya’s face turn angry.

“Stuck? Farkle left you? I’ll kill him.” Maya said seriously.

Lucas got a look of worry in his eyes, waiting for Maya to get more information.

“Aww, Riles, how long have you been stuck there? And why didn’t you just make Farkle paint your toes for you? Huckleberry is painting mine right now as we speak.” Lucas looked at Maya with a smirk as she rolled her eyes at him. She placed her hand over the receiver as she whispered to Lucas, “Can you please get me some shoes and grab the keys so we can go rescue Riley?”

Lucas jumped up from the couch to grab a pair of shoes for Maya, her jacket, and the keys so they could head over to the Minkus house.

 “Okay Honey, Lucas and I are on our way right now to come and help you, it’s gonna be okay. And then we will wait there until Farkle gets home, so I can yell at him for forgetting his phone.” Maya replied in a calming voice. “Okay, well since he’s there now, I’ll let you go. Call me later and let me know how things go, love you too.”

Maya hung up the phone and sat up on the couch.

Lucas walked back into the room. “Everything okay with Riley?” he asked.

“Farkle went to buy some ice cream for Riley but forgot his phone, and Riley painted her toes but didn’t think about sitting in the middle of floor and got stuck. So Riley being Riley panicked.” Maya answered.

Lucas set down Maya’s shoes, jacket and keys on the coffee table. “Well then,” he looked at Maya with a slight smirk on his face, “Where were we?”

The smile on Maya’s face quickly turned to a frown and then a look of pain. “Sorry Huckleberry, your son says no.” Maya groaned out as she felt the starting of contractions.

Lucas looked at the watch on his wrist to start timing the amount of time in between. “Okay, let’s just relax, we have plenty of time. Early labor can last at least 8-12 hours. Do you want a snack or to maybe take a nap?” Lucas spoke softly, trying to keep the mood in the room quiet and relaxing.

“Huckleberry, I get that you’re a doctor, but if you do not stop talking to me like I’m that damn horse from your childhood I’m gonna punch you.” Maya glared at Lucas as the contraction ended. “I’m gonna go into the studio and paint, might as well do something productive while we wait. You can come with me and time my contractions if you promise to just let me focus on my work.”

 

* * *

 

 

Zay and Smackle were driving in the car as quickly and as safely as they could. Two car seats were strapped in the backseat, ready for the babies that were soon to enter the world. Natalie, the birth mother of their twins called them when she got to the hospital. It was almost time for them to meet their children.

“I’m so nervous.” Zay spoke out into the silence that filled the car as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

“Me too, but I’m also really excited. This is an adventure that we get to go on together. We weren’t even sure if we could have a baby a year ago, and here we are about to get two of them.” Isadora said as she reached across the car to grab Zay’s hand.

They walked into the hospital and headed towards Labor and Delivery. When they reached the Nurse’s station, Zay smiled at the nurse sitting at the desk, her greying hair and smiling face reminding him of his mama. “Good afternoon, we’re looking for the room of Natalie George.”

“Mr. and Mrs. Babineaux I presume?” The nurse, her nametag read Judy, asked.

“Yes ma’am, Ms. Judy.” Zay responded.

Judy smiled at them. “We’ve worked with Anne Jenkins for a while now, and she said that you were a southern charmer. She also said that you were one of the most genuine couples she’s had the pleasure of working with. And Natalie has only had nice things to say about you two, saying she’s so glad she was able to choose parents like you for those two babies.”

Isadora Smackle wasn’t an emotional person, but hearing all these kind words that people had said about them combined with the feelings of being able to hold their babies soon was too much for her. Zay looked over at her when he heard a sniffle.

“Thank you for telling us all these wonderful things.” Smackle choked out as the tears started falling down her face. “We definitely feel like we’ve been blessed after going through the pain last year of not knowing if we could even have children.”

Zay put his arm around Smackle as she leaned into his chest for comfort, silently wiping away his own tears. He looked at Judy, whose eyes were misty as well.

“Alright Babineauxs, Miss Natalie Green is in room 228, good luck.” Nurse Judy said as she pointed them toward the room where there babies were going to be born.

Smackle wiped her face and grabbed Zay’s hand, and together they walked towards the room, knocking on the door before entering.

“I was wondering when you two were gonna get here!” Natalie said with a smile as they walked into the room.

Zay and Smackle walked towards the bed, Natalie reaching out to hug both of them.

“Well we couldn’t let you have all the fun by yourself now could we?” Zay quipped with a laugh.

Natalie giggled. “I wouldn’t call this that much fun, but at least I’ve already been given an epidural so I’m not in much pain. They said now we just play the waiting game until the twins decide they want to come out.”

 

* * *

  

10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Farkle ran to the door and opened it.

“That’ll be $8.50, sir.” The delivery boy said.

“Thanks for getting here so fast. Here’s a $20, keep the change.” Farkle shouted as he slammed the door and ran back into the kitchen where Riley sat at the table staring at the bowl of pistachio chocolate chip ice cream. “I got it, here’s the salsa!” Farkle said breathlessly, opening the jar and passing it to Riley.

“Thank you for going through so much trouble for me Farkle. I’m sorry to be so difficult. It’s just that making a human is hard. It’s nothing like the way movies or Maya makes it seem. I’m swollen, bloated, gassy, and breaking out. I’m tired of being pregnant. I know that I really wanted this, but it’s hard. I just want her to be here already so I can stop being so hormonal and stop crying all the time. Yesterday I cried for 30 minutes because the toilet paper commercial with the bears came on and I thought they were just so damn cute that I cried. I cried about toilet paper, Farkle.” Riley reflected as she spooned a generous helping of mango salsa on top of the ice cream.

“Riley, sweetie, I think you’re more gorgeous than ever. And you’re giving me this amazing gift, you’re carrying our daughter, helping her grow and keeping her safe until she’s ready to come out. And those bears are pretty cute, I’ve cried before after watching that commercial too.” Farkle said with a soft smile. “I love you Riley, I always have since first grade.”

“I love you too Farkle.” Riley replied with a watery smile, wiping the tears from her eyes with the sleeves of her sweater. “I hope Cordelia decides to come soon.”


	6. Chapter 6

The beeping sounds of the monitors were slowly lulling Zay to sleep. It was 5:15 in the evening and he and Smackle had been at the hospital with Natalie for a few hours. Zay looked up and smiled when he saw Smackle gently rubbing Natalie’s back as she eased her way through another contraction. “She’s ready to be a mom.” He thought to himself. A knock on the door drew everyone’s attention to the doctor walking into the room.

“Well it looks like we’ve made a good bit of progress Miss Natalie, and I think it’s about time those babies are born!” Dr. Simons announced as he entered the room. “Now just to go over the plan that has been set in place by your social worker, once the babies are born they will be checked out by the pediatrician and cleaned up by the wonderful nursing staff. Then they will then be moved to another room where Mr. and Mrs. Babineaux will be able to spend time and bond with the babies while they are kept here for observation for a couple of days. Natalie will stay here and recover, but has opted out of seeing the babies when they are first born.

Zay and Smackle glanced over at Natalie, who smiled. “I still want the twins to have the chance to know me, and I definitely want pictures and updates, but I feel like in the beginning it should be the twins bonding with their parents.”

Smackle reached out and hugged Natalie, a soft sniffle escaping her. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

Natalie smiled again. “I’m sure. I’ve learned a lot in my 16 years a lot about growing up, mostly the last 8 months. These two babies are yours, I knew it from the moment I read about you two, and they were meant to be with you.”

* * *

 

Lucas and Maya Friar sat in the art studio of their house out in the suburbs of the city. Lucas patiently sat in the chair on the other side of her paint table, waiting for Maya to decide when she was ready to go to the hospital. He has already gotten a glass of ice water and a snack for Maya, wanting to keep her comfortable, knowing that she’d want to labor at home for as long as possible. All he could do now was wait for her.  

Maya sat with her paintbrush poised in midair, waiting for the contraction to pass. ”Alright Huckleberry, it’s been 5 hours, and my contractions are getting stronger and closer.” Maya breathed out through the latest contraction, before setting her paintbrush down on the table.

“It’s looking like they’re about 4 to 4.5 minutes apart. It’s your call, whatever you want to do I am here to support you.” Lucas replied as he placed a kiss to his wife’s forehead.

“Well as fun as the story sounds to give birth in my art studio, I think we should start making our way to the hospital.” Maya said with a smile.

“I texted your mom and dad earlier to let them know that Andrew will probably be making his appearance soon, so they’re ready to meet us at the hospital when we call them. And I moved the bags to the front door, grabbed your favorite pillow, and the batteries for the camera are charged so we can get some good shots of him after he’s born.” Lucas stated, helping Maya to clean up the paints she had been using.

“I think this is as far as I’m gonna get on this work of art here.” Maya announced as she looked back at the almost finished painting that she had been working on in between contractions. “I think it’s time that we finally get to see the work of art I’ve been creating for 9 months, let’s go have this baby.”

* * *

 

Riley Matthews Minkus looked up from her book when she heard her cell phone chime. “Maya just texted me and said that they are on the way to the hospital! She said that she has been having contractions all day and that they finally decided to head to the hospital now that they’re about 4 minutes apart.”

Farkle glanced over at Riley and saw the forlorn look in her face. “What’s wrong Riley? I thought you’d be happy for your best friend?”

Riley gave Farkle a slight smile. “I am, but I’m just a little bit jealous that she’s having her baby and I’m still stuck being pregnant.”

Farkle put his arm around Riley and scooted closer to her, pulling her into a hug. “Hey now, it hasn’t even been 40 weeks yet, and your doctor said that you could go as far as 10 days after the due date, so we’ve still got some time for her to be born.”

Riley hit Farkle in the arm. “Not helping, Farkle. You’ve just made me realize that I could possibly be pregnant for almost another month.” Riley rubbed her stomach. “The doctor said that we are full term now, so you can come any time now, little miss.”

“Well just think, if she doesn’t come for a little while we can practice with baby Huckleberry, and then when Cordelia is born we will be experts. So really, it’s a good thing that he’s being born first so we can be better at this than Maya and Lucas.” Farkle said with a laugh.

Riley giggled. “Thank you Farkle.” She put down her book and slowly stood up from the couch. “We should go make sure that we have everything packed and ready to go, that way when she does decide to enter the world, we will be ready.”

* * *

 

At exactly 6:15 in the evening, Finley Grace Babineaux made her way into the world, kicking and screaming. Her brother, Elijah Samuel Babineaux entered the world 15 minutes later, with a quiet cry letting doctors know he was okay before calming down and taking in everything around him. Zay and Smackle were moved into another hospital room, and given hospital bracelets that matched the twins’, letting everyone know they were their parents.

Zay sat in the rocking chair content as could be, holding his daughter, who had only stopped crying when she was placed in his arms.  Smackle sat on the lounge chair, cradling her son. Zay looked up and caught Smackle’s eye. “She’s already a daddy’s girl.” Smackle announced with a smirk.

“Well of course, this little girl already has me wrapped around her finger. And let’s not forget that Eli is gonna be all about his mama.” Zay replied.

“I knew I loved them, but I didn’t realize how much I could love them until they were here. Like, I didn’t even know that this level of love for someone could even exist, let alone for 2 babies at once.” Smackle whispered towards Zay.

“Right? You know I love you, more than life itself, but I would use you as a human shield to protect these babies.” Zay said with a soft chuckle.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page then.” Smackle responded with a wink towards Zay.

* * *

 

Maya and Lucas arrived at the hospital, parking the car before calmly walking into the building. Lucas followed behind Maya, carrying her bags and her pillow. The couple headed towards the labor and delivery center, approaching the lady at the desk. “Dr. Friar, I didn’t think we’d see you back here so soon. Tired of the private practice and ready to come back to the hospital?”

Lucas smiled. “I’d only come back to working at the ER for you Judy.” Lucas responded with a wink. “No, private practice is good, it’s allowing me the time to be there for my wife, Maya.”

“Well congratulations on the baby, Dr. Friar. Let’s go ahead and get you all checked in Mrs. Friar.” Judy announced, gesturing for one of the nurses’ assistants to get a wheelchair for Maya.

“Wow Huckleberry, if I’d have known I’d get this kind of treatment just for you having worked here, we’d have come to the hospital a lot earlier.” Maya said with a chuckle.

After a couple minutes of paperwork, Maya and Lucas were taken to a private birthing room. Once Maya was settled into the bed, Lucas sat down in the chair beside her. “I texted Katy and Shawn and told them that we’re here and checked in. They said that they were leaving the house and will be here soon.” Lucas softly spoke as he brushed the hair away from Maya’s face. “I also texted Riley and told her that we made it, and that we will let them know when he arrives. She said that she is really excited to meet her nephew and that she’s sorry she couldn’t be here with you, but that she doesn’t want to scare herself too much about the actual giving birth part just yet.”

Maya smiled at her husband. “Huckleberry, you are too good to me. Did Zay and Smackle ever text back?”

“No, which is weird, but I’m sure they have a good reason.” Lucas answered. “How are you feeling? I’m gonna go and grab some ice water for you, I’ll send him another text while I’m out there.” Lucas stood up and gave Maya a quick kiss before stepping out of the door.

Maya took a moment to look around the room before closing her eyes. She thought about how her son would be here in just a few hours, and that calm quiet moments like this would come few and far in between.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Maya opened her eyes to see her parents walking in the door. “Hey baby girl.” Katy quietly whispered as she walked over to give Maya a hug.

“Hey kid.” Shawn said, hugging Maya. “Where’s Lucas? Did he walk out on you? Cause I swear, I’ll kill him.”

Maya chuckled. “That’s funny, that’s the exact thing I said to Riley when she told me that Farkle left her to go buy ice cream. No, Dr. Huckleberry is just getting me some ice water, he says it’s good for me to stay hydrated before I’m hooked up to all the IV’s and things.”

There was another knock on the door, and all three of them turned towards the door to see Lucas walking in carrying a small pitcher of water.

“Hello Hunters!” Lucas greeted, pouring a cup of water for Maya, and carefully passing it to her. “So I found out why Zay and Smackle haven’t answered their phones. I saw a door with their name on it. Apparently their babies are being born today.”

“What?!? Do you know if they’ve been born yet? Are they here? Can we go see them? What kind of doctor are you, sneak in and get me information!” Maya shouted, excited that her friends were finally getting to meet their children.

“Shortstack, I have no idea if they’ve been born yet. And you know I can’t do that. We have to wait until they text or call us and let us know about the babies, and if Andrew isn’t here yet, or if you still have some time before he’s born, we can see them, but for now, we wait.” Lucas responded.

“Damn, Lucas the Good strikes again, never letting me have any fun.” Maya said with an exaggerated pout.

“Maya, you’re so cute when you pretend to be angry.” Lucas said back with a chuckle.

Maya gave a quiet laugh. “It’s pretty amusing that 2 couples are here having their babies, now all we need is Riley and we’ll have the whole group here.”

* * *

 

Riley Matthews Minkus was trying her hardest to take a nap. She just couldn’t sleep very well. She tossed and turned, but couldn’t find a position that was comfortable. No matter how she laid in bed, she still had a little bit of pain in her lower back. “I really hope this pain goes away when I try to go to sleep tonight.” She thought as she finally sat up and climbed out of bed. She picked up her phone from her bedside table and read the message from Lucas. **_Here at the hospital now, just waiting for Andrew to be born._**

Riley smiled and typed out a response to Lucas’s message. **_Awww yay!!!!! I can’t wait to meet my nephew soon! Tell Maya that I love her, and that I’m sorry that I can’t be there, but that I don’t want to scare myself with the actual giving birth part yet. Good luck you guys!_**

Riley could hear Farkle sitting in the living room, singing the theme song to _Red Planet Diaries_. She smiled and decided that since she couldn’t take a nap, she’d just go and snuggle beside Farkle and watch tv with him. Now if only this back pain would go away.  


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

**Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 7 of What to Expect!**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review letting me know what you think! :)**

 

Lucas sat in the hospital room, listening to his wife softly sing. She’d started to do that any time she had a quiet moment, she’d sing to their son Andrew, so he would know her voice before he was born. She’d decided against the epidural, and he couldn’t help but be amazed and awed at how well she was handling the pain of the contractions. He smiled to himself, she’d always been a strong person, and he knew she’d be strong through childbirth as well. He was pulled from his musings when his phone chimed. He clicked the message to see that it was from Zay.

**_What? Baby Huckleberry is on his way? What a coincidence, Thing 1 and Thing 2 just arrived a little while ago! I’m about to send out the group text with the pictures and information, Izzy wanted to spend the first few hours just us with them, but we really want to share our good news with you guys! If he’s born within the next 4 hours, they could share a birthday! Congrats Man!_ **

Lucas smiled at the thought of his friend becoming a father. “Maya,” he softly whispered, not wanting to startle her or mess up the song she was singing to their son. She looked up at him with those bright blue eyes. “Zay just texted me and said congratulations on Andrew finally coming, and that their babies were just born a little bit ago. He said that he was gonna send out the group text with pictures and information in just a couple minutes.”

Maya looked up at Lucas again and had tears in her eyes. “I’m really happy for Zay and Smackle, they’ve wanted to be parents for a really long time.” She sniffed and then shook her head to clear away the tears. “Has he sent anything else yet? I’m dying here, I wanna see those babies, especially since you won’t let me leave the room now!”

Maya’s parents sat across the room on the tiny sofa, smiles on their faces as they watched Maya and Lucas go back and forth.

Lucas stood up and went to sit on the edge of the bed beside Maya, a slight smirk on his face. “Shortstack, you’re literally at 9 centimeters, if you got up and walked around, he’d probably just fall out, is that what you want?”

“Huckleberry, we both know that isn’t true. This is your kid we’re talking about, they already said that he’s gonna be a big one. Maybe I should’ve gotten the epidural and the drugs.”

Lucas placed his hand on Maya’s cheek, his hand stroking up and down her face. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Maya, you’re the strongest, most fearless person I know, if anyone can push a large baby out of them without any pain meds, it’s you.”

Maya gave a watery chuckle. “You’re so full of crap Huckleberry, but I love you anyways.”

* * *

 

Zay looked at the two sleeping babies cradled in his wife’s arms. Smackle smiled as Zay took a picture of her holding both babies. As much as he wanted their family and friends to see the babies as soon as they were born, he couldn’t help but appreciate the suggestion from Anne that they spend the first few hours with just the two of them and the babies. Zay closed the camera on his phone and noticed that he had a text message. “Lucas texted about an hour ago, saying that Maya’s having contractions and that they’re here now.”

Smackle smiled. “Aww, that’s great. Maybe Andrew will be born in the next few hours and he’ll share a birthday with the twins.”

“I’m gonna text him back before I send out the group chat with pictures and stats.”

“Zay you make it sound like you’re picking athletes for a sports draft.”

“Oh, you just wait. Give it a few years and their stats will get them onto any sports team.” Zay responded, convinced that his children would be professional athletes.

Smackle laughed and rolled her eyes. “Alright coach, go ahead and send out those pictures and stats.”

* * *

 

Riley tried to get comfortable sitting with Farkle on the couch, but she just couldn’t find a position where she wasn’t in pain.

“Riley, sweetheart, are you alright? You keep fidgeting and moving around.” Farkle asked, muting the TV and turning to face his wife.

“I just can’t seem to get comfortable. I know that it’s because my belly is so big and I’m super pregnant, but it doesn’t help that every time I try to find a comfortable position I get a pain through my lower back.”

Farkle looked up at his wife in concern. “Riley, how long have you had the pain in your back?”

Riley looked up at Farkle, confusion in her eyes. “A few hours, it’ll go away for a little bit but then it comes back.”

Farkle’s eyes went wide. “Riley, I don’t think that’s just discomfort from being pregnant, I think you’re having contractions and you’re in labor!”

He jumped off the couch and ran to grab the bags from their bedroom. He grabbed the first pair of shoes he could find for Riley and grabbed his keys from the counter. He threw open the door to the apartment and started running down the stairs. He’d made it down 2 flights of stairs before he remembered that he forgot something important. His wife! Farkle ran back up the stairs and ran back through the door to see Riley still sitting on the couch smirking at him. Riley stood up, put on her bunny slippers, and walked out the door towards the elevator.

Riley slowly walked to the car as Farkle ran around throwing their bags into the trunk. She approached the passenger door and calmly got into the car. By the time Farkle jumped into the driver’s seat, Riley was buckled in and ready to go, texting away on her phone.

“Now, I know that this is our first baby, but I’d really like it if you didn’t drive like a crazy person by speeding, and allow us to get there in one piece.”

“One piece, got it.” Farkle nodded his head as he pulled out of the parking spot.

It’d been 10 minutes when Farkle had barely driven 2 miles.

“FARKLE. I KNOW I TOLD YOU TO DRIVE CAREFULLY, BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS. IF YOU DON’T DRIVE FASTER THAN 15 MILES AN HOUR I’M GONNA KILL YOU!” Riley shouted as she tried to time the ending of this contraction.

Farkle nodded his head and gulped. They’d arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later. Farkle pulled up to the valet and threw his keys at them, grabbing a wheelchair from the entrance. Riley calmly got out of the car and sat down in the wheelchair. Farkle grabbed the bags and sat them on Riley’s lap before pushing Riley and running towards the Labor and Delivery floor.

“Farkle! Slow down!” Farkle raced to a stop at the desk. Riley took a breath before smiling at the nurse at the nurse’s station. “Hello. Riley and Farkle Minkus checking in. I’ve filled out all the necessary paperwork beforehand. I also have my birth plan, which I’ve typed and laminated.”

“Well Mrs. Minkus, I’m glad to see that you’re prepared and ready for the birth of your child. Let’s get you put into a room.” Judy said with a smile.

* * *

 

“Well, looks like the whole gang is here.” Lucas said.

Maya looked up at him with confusion. “Uh, Huckleberry, we’ve all been here for past couple of hours, me, you, mom, and dad.”

Lucas smiled at Maya and handed her his cell phone. Maya took the phone from him and read the text message.

“WHAT? RILEY IS ON HER WAY HERE? SHE’S BEEN HAVING CONTRACTIONS THE ENTIRE TIME AND DIDN’T REALIZE IT?”

Lucas chuckled. “Seems that way, Shortstack.”

Shawn laughed as he read the message that just arrived to his phone. “Cory just texted me. He said, ‘well Shawnie, looks like I’ll be the cooler grandpa, my grandkid is on her way first because she couldn’t wait to meet me.’ Everyone smile.” Shawn turned his phone around and took a group photo, all four of them smiling in the hospital room. “Ha. Let’s see what he has to say when he realizes we’ve been here for a while now.”

Lucas looked at his phone as it chimed again. He opened the message, but quickly turned it away before sitting on the bed beside Maya.

“What is it Huckleberry? If it’s gross, I don’t wanna see it!”

Lucas leaned his head on the pillow beside Maya before putting the phone in front of both of their faces.

“Awwww, look how cute they are! And you didn’t want to look at them without me! Lucas, you are such a sap and I love you so much.” Maya and Lucas looked at the pictures that Zay sent them for a couple more minutes before another contraction came. When a contraction came through, Maya would stop talking and close her eyes, entering a calm, almost meditation like state, slowly breathing through the pain. A knock on the door announced the arrival of their doctor.

“Well Mrs. Friar, it seems like you’ve been doing well and progressing rather quickly. Let’s see where we’re at.” The doctor did a quick check of Maya. “Well Mrs. Maya, it looks like you’re ready to have this baby.”

* * *

 

* * *

“Alright, so I was thinking. I’m gonna send out the text message to everyone and just tell them that they can come visit us at home tomorrow, since they said that we’d be leaving tomorrow anyways.” Zay announced, setting Elijah back into the bassinet after changing him. “I’ll send the pictures of both of us with them, and then some individual ones, followed by the stats.”

Smackle turned around and smiled at him, setting Finley Grace back into her bassinet after she changed her. Smackle walked up to Zay and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a tight hug. Zay’s arms slunk around Smackle’s shoulders, holding her to his chest. The couple stayed like that for a few moments, just reflecting on the moments of the last day, and of the last year. Zay and Smackle pulled apart, but not before Zay leaned down and placing a well-deserved kiss on her lips.

“Thank you.” Zay simply said.

Smackle stood on her toes and leaned her forehead against Zay’s. “Thank you.” She softly whispered.   
“Thank you for helping me to achieve a dream I didn’t even know I wanted until I thought I couldn’t have it. Thank you for going along with me on this crazy journey they call life. There isn’t anyone else I’d rather do this with than you.” She leaned in and placed another peck to Zay’s lips, stepping away to look at their twins, asleep in the pair of hospital bassinets.

Zay smiled as he watched the love of his life with his brand new, two reasons for being.

He pulled out his phone, snapped another picture and hit send, letting everyone know their babies had arrived.

**_Coming in at 6:15pm, weighing 6lbs 2oz. and 19inches long, Finley Grace “Fin” Babineaux. And in this corner, coming in at 6:30pm, weighing 6lbs 4oz. and 19.5 inches long, Elijah Samuel “Eli” Babineaux. Official visits can begin tomorrow at the Babineaux residence, upon leaving the hospital. Follow up message containing the hospital release time can be expected sometime tomorrow. Mom, Dad and Birth mother are all very happy and doing fine._ **

Looking down at his phone, he saw another text message. That was fast, he thought. He clicked on the message to see what it said. It was from Riley. “On our way to the hospital. Apparently I’ve been having contractions and not realized that’s what they were. Go figure. Cordelia is on her way!” Mass text message. Zay smiled as he read the message to Smackle.

“Riley and Farkle are on their way up here. Looks like Cordelia is wanting to join the party!”

* * *

 

Riley Minkus had been in her room for 20 minutes, and nothing was going according to her birth plan. The room was not calm and soothing, and the sounds of the beeping machines were driving her crazy. Doctor Jeffries hadn’t responded to the page because apparently he was on vacation. Riley tried to be calm and breathe, she really did.

“FARKLE! Why isn’t everything going the way I planned it? Dr. Jeffries isn’t even here, and I’m gonna have to deal with someone who doesn’t even know me! The birth plan is typed and laminated, it can’t change!” A knock on the door pulled Riley from her pity party.

“Hello Mrs. Minkus, I’m Dr. Simons, I know that you have been working with Dr. Jeffries, but I promise that I will try to work and make this experience as close to the birth plan as you want, okay?”

Riley tearfully sniffed. “Okay. It’s typed. And laminated.”

Dr. Simons smiled at Riley. “Well, the good thing about it being laminated is that we can change it with a dry erase marker if we need to. We just want to make sure that you and that baby are both healthy through this.”

Riley sniffled again. “Her name is Cordelia.”

Dr. Simons smiled again. “Alright, Riley. I’m going to check you now, and we are going to see how much longer until we meet Miss Cordelia.” The doctor checked Riley and then looked at the monitors that she was attached to.

Riley noticed the slight frown on Dr. Simons face. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, the good news is you’re dilated to 10 centimeters, the bad news is, the baby doesn’t seem to be coming, and the way that the monitors are reading, with each contraction Cordelia’s heart rate is falling. We need to prepare for an emergency C-section.”

Riley looked up at Farkle, fear in her eyes. “But my birth plan, it’s typed and laminated and ready to go.”

Farkle looked at Riley and placed both his hands on the sides of her face, leaning his forehead to hers. Quietly, he whispered. “Riley, sweetheart, I know that you’re scared and that we’ve had everything planned for a while, but we need to do what the doctor is telling us, we have to do what’s best for Cordelia.”

Riley nodded her head, and the nurses started to prepare her to head into the Operating Room for the emergency C-section, giving Farkle a pair of scrubs to wear.

* * *

 

Lucas had never seen anything more beautiful or scarier in his life, and he was a doctor. His wife, Maya was currently giving birth to their son. She’d never looked more beautiful in her life, she was red faced and sweating, and he could see that she was in pain, but she seemed to ignore that, focusing on the task at hand.

Lucas looked down at his hand, which was turning purple as Maya continued to squeeze it. He knew better than to say anything though, knowing that she was going through pain 50 times worse. He wished he could take the pain away from her, but all he could do was stand beside her, offering support and letting her break his hand.

“Alright, Maya. You’re doing great, I see the head.” Dr. Smith announced, coaching Maya to rest a few seconds before the next contraction.

“Maya, you’re doing amazing. I’m so proud of you.” Lucas whispered in her ear, wiping her face off with the cool washcloth.

“I blame you for this Huckleberry.” Maya replied.

“I know Shortstack, it’s all my fault.” Lucas said with a slight smile. It was better to just agree with everything she was saying instead of making her angry.

“Ready Maya? Here comes another contraction! Give me a big push, come on I know you can do it!”

Maya gritted her teeth, knowing that screaming wouldn’t really help the situation and gave it all she had.

“One more! Come on Maya! You got this!”

Maya pushed again with all her might, and then she heard the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard. The cries of her son.

“You did it Maya, he’s here. I love you so much, Maya.”

Lucas kissed the top of Maya’s forehead, and their son was placed on Maya’s chest.

“Lucas look at him. Our son. Lucas we have a son, and he’s perfect.” Maya whispered as tears filled her eyes.

Lucas grabbed the camera from the bedside table and took a quick picture of the three of them, even though Maya would say she looked a mess, he knew that this picture would be one of his favorites for the rest of his life.

Andrew was taken for just a couple of moments, to wipe him off and to perform a quick check up on him.

Dr. Smith finished up with Maya and then picked up Andrew, who had been wrapped and swaddled in a white blanket. “Congratulations Maya and Lucas. Andrew Patrick Friar, born at 8:54pm, 9lb 8oz, 22in long.” She handed Andrew to his mother. “I think you almost broke the record there, Maya. Such a large baby, and from such a tiny petite body.” Dr. Smith winked at Maya and Lucas. “It was good to see you again Dr. Friar. Don’t be a stranger to all your old friends here at the hospital.”

Maya laughed. “He can come visit, but I don’t want to be back here in labor and delivery for at least another 2 years.”

Dr. Smith laughed and waved goodbye before leaving the room.

“Can you believe it Huckleberry? A baby. We actually made a baby, that grew into a tiny little person, and he’s here.” She cuddled her son to her chest.

“It’s amazing.” He sat on the edge of the bed beside Maya. “Do you want me to go and get our parents from the waiting room? My mama and dad should be here now too, since Katy said she’d call them.”

“Yeah, go ahead and bring in the grandparents, Huckleberry.”

Lucas leaned over and dropped a kiss to Maya’s lips. “I love you Shortstack.”

Lucas walked out to get the grandparents and escorted them to the room that Maya was in. Before he walked in the door of the room, someone down the hall caught his eye. “Farkle?”

* * *

 

The only thing Farkle could say about the operating room was that it was very clean and sterile looking. There was a big sheet hanging up separating Riley’s head which was where he was standing, and the rest of Riley’s body. He tried not to think about the fact that the love of his life was pretty much cut wide open on the middle of the operating table.

“Farkle, this anesthesia or morphine or whatever kind of medicine it is, it’s great. We should get some for the house.”

Farkle smiled at his wife, loopy on the pain meds. “Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

After a couple of minutes, he heard the sounds of soft cries. She was here. “Welcome to the world, Cordelia.” Farkle announced as the nurses handed the baby to him. “Look mommy, look how beautiful she is.”

Riley smiled up at Farkle and reached a hand out to touch Cordelia. Farkle watched as Riley’s hand fell, her body going limp and her eyes rolling into the back of her head. “What’s going on?”

The sounds of the monitors around him were beeping like crazy and one of the nurses took his daughter out of his hands. “Sir, we need you to step out of the room.”

“What’s going on? What’s wrong with her? Why aren’t you telling me anything?”

“Sir, we need you to step out of the room.”

Farkle was pushed out of the operating room into the hallway. He sank down to the floor and started to cry.

“Farkle?” He looked up to see his best friend standing there.

* * *

 

“Zay, as much as I’m running on adrenaline from the babies being born, I think I could really go for some coffee or a soda or something.” Smackle whispered, standing up from her spot in the rocking chair.  

Zay smiled. “Don’t be silly, my love. I’ll go get it for you. I’ll be back in a little bit.” He stood up, and gave Smackle a quick kiss before walking towards the door. Smackle smiled as she watched her husband walk out the door. He’d always been so sweet to her, and even more so now that the babies were born.

Zay walked out the door and quietly shut the door behind him.

Zay started the slow trek to the cafeteria, turning the corner of the hallway. “Farkle?” He looked to see his friend sitting on the floor, head in his hands. He heard another call of “Farkle?” and saw his best friend since childhood walking up the other hallway.

* * *

 

Farkle looked up when he heard his name called, once from someone in front of him and once from someone walking up the hallway to his left.

Farkle stood up. “Hey guys.” He said, sniffling and wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

“Man Farkle, I thought you were Lucas for a second, wearing the doctor’s clothes and… oh.”

Lucas shot a look at his best friend since Texas.

“Yeah, Riley was a lot further along than we thought, and then Cordelia was in distress so she had to have an emergency C-section. She’s here, and she’s so beautiful.”

Zay and Lucas quietly stood and listened to their friend. “But Riley passed out, and they wouldn’t tell me what was going on. She lost a lot of blood guys. I’m so scared.” Farkle started to cry again.

Lucas and Zay both went to their friend, pulling him into a hug. The three of them stood in the hallway, hugging, letting Farkle cry as he waited to hear some news about his wife and their friend.

“Farkle, buddy, it’s gonna be alright. Everything is gonna be just fine.” Lucas tried to reassure his friend.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW LUCAS? HOW DO YOU KNOW? I KNOW YOU’RE A DOCTOR BUT YOU CAN’T KNOW THIS!” Farkle yelled.

Zay looked at his two friends. “I know that everything is gonna work at just the way it’s supposed to. How do I know that? Because I pray. I pray for all of us. And I know it works. So I’m gonna pray and I know that everything is gonna be alright.”

The three friends stood there in the hallway, silently praying and hoping that everything would be okay. The sound of a door opening caused them to pull apart from their group hug.

“Mr. Minkus?”

All three men turned around to see a nurse standing there.

“She’s awake.”  


	8. What to Expect Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 of What to Expect**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review letting me know what you think! :)**

 

Lucas watched as his friend stood up straight and pushed his shoulders back before following the nurse through the open door.

"Farkle man, let us know how she's doing, Maya's gonna be worried."

"Yeah bud, just send a quick text letting us know how she's doing, Smackle will want to know also."

Farkle nodded his head in confirmation as the door shut behind him.

Lucas and Zay stood in the hallway for a couple of seconds, just soaking in everything that had happened with their friend. "That was a crazy 15 minutes, I saw this kind of stuff all the time working here, and it still doesn't get any easier. You never think that something like that could happen to you or someone you know."

Zay nodded his head in agreement. "I'm just glad she's okay. I don't think I've ever seen Farkle so upset in his life. I think the only time I prayed as hard as I did in those 15 minutes was when we decided to put in the adoption application. How are you doing, man? I know that you guys are pretty close with Farkle and Riley."

Lucas softly smiled as his best friend. "I'm alright, I'm just really glad that she's okay. I don't know how I could tell Maya anything otherwise. I can't even think about putting myself in his place, I would have lost it way worse than he did."

Zay nodded his head in agreement before saying, "I was headed to the cafeteria to get some coffee for Izzy, do you wanna walk with me?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, I don't want to walk back in there without an update about Riley. If I know Maya, she's gonna want to head to Riley's room and not take no for answer."

Lucas and Zay walked down to the cafeteria to get coffee and a chamomile tea for Maya. They slowly walked back up the stairs to the Labor and Delivery floor, waiting for a message from Farkle.

"So I think that once we all get home and settled we should just do a get together so our kids can all meet each other and become friends from birth." Lucas suggested to his friend.

"Well obviously, I'll need to meet the star pitcher for my championship winning baseball team." Zay replied with a wink.

"We're dads, Zay. Can you believe that? It's crazy to think that we're dads. It seems like just yesterday we were playing on the team coached by our dads and Pappy Joe and now you're already trying to recruit my kid to play on your team." Lucas chuckled.

"I don't want to get too greedy, but I'm gonna need you and Maya to have a few more kids so I can have a whole team." Zay said with a laugh.

Both of them immediately stopped laughing when their phones chimed. Lucas grabbed his phone and looked at the message before looking at Zay who was reading the same message.

"Alright man, I'm gonna head on in and talk to Maya. I'll text you later and we can figure out what our plan is gonna be. Congratulations again on the birth of your kids, I can't wait to actually meet them, but Maya would kill me if I went in to see them without her."

Lucas and Zay shared another manly hug before parting and heading to their respective rooms. Lucas took a deep breath before entering the hospital room where his wife and son were.

* * *

"Mr. Minkus, she's awake."

Farkle turned away from his friends who were hugging him and holding him up to see the nurse standing there with a slight smile on her face. He'd never felt so relieved in his life. Farkle took a deep breath and started walking towards the door to follow the nurse back into the room where Riley was.

"Farkle man, let us know how she's doing, Maya's gonna be worried."

"Yeah bud, just send a quick text letting us know how she's doing, Smackle will want to know also."

He didn't trust his voice yet so he nodded his head letting his friends know that he heard them as he followed the nurse and the door shut. Dr. Simons walked over to Farkle and caught him up on the happenings of the last hour.

"Mr. Minkus, she's going to be a little weak and groggy, but we were able to get her blood pressure back up and get her set up with some transfusions. She'll also be a bit sore from the C-section, but I believe that she'll be able to make a full recovery and bounce back rather quickly. She's a fighter." Dr. Simons placed a hand on Farkle's shoulder. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to see her."

Farkle followed the doctor to a small recovery room where he saw Riley sitting up against the pillows on her bed. She looked tired and a bit pale, but she looked more beautiful than he could remember. Tears filled his eyes and threatened to spill out as he walked over to her and leaned over the bed, carefully hugging her and holding her close to him. "Riley, sweetheart, I'm so glad you're alright." Tears started to fall out of his eyes as he started crying again. "I've never been more scared in my entire life. I don't know what I would've done without you. Don't ever leave me, I don't think I could make it."

Riley stroked Farkle's hair. "Farkle, I'm here. I'm fine. Everything is going to be fine. We have a beautiful baby girl and we're all going to be fine."

Farkle lifted his head and looked into Riley's eyes. "I have to tell the guys. They found me standing in the hallway when I was kicked out of the operating room and are really worried. Lucas said that he wasn't going to tell Maya until I provided him with some actual information since he knew she'd be worried and try to rush into the room."

"Well, they said that I'm going to be moved into a room soon and then I can finally get to hold Cordelia. Even after everything that's happened, I'm so glad that she's finally here and healthy."

"I love you so much, Riley." Farkle kissed Riley. "I'm so glad you're alright." Farkle pulled out his phone to send a quick text to his friends, letting them know that his wife was alright.

* * *

Smackle looked up and smiled when Zay walked back into the room. She was holding Elijah and feeding him a bottle while Finley was still asleep in the bassinet. "I was wondering where you were, did you get lost between here and the cafeteria?"

"Actually, I ran into Lucas and Farkle in the hallway."

"Oh, so you guys had to do some dad bonding." Smackle responded with a chuckle. "I'm sure you were already trying to recruit for your team."

Zay smiled. "I might have mentioned that to Lucas, but actually, Lucas and I were both walking down opposite ends of the hallway when we noticed Farkle standing there, crying."

The smiled dropped from Smackle's face as she hugged Eli closer. "What happened?"

Zay sat the cup of coffee down on the table beside Smackle before sitting down in the chair near her. "Well, Riley was a lot further along than they thought, and she'd only been here for about half an hour before the doctor noticed that the baby was going into distress. So they had to do an emergency C-section. Farkle said that Cordelia is here, and that she's beautiful and perfectly healthy."

Smackle looked up with a sense of dread on her face. "And what about Riley?"

"We were standing with him when they came out to get him, so we knew she was finally awake. He just sent a text message letting me and Lucas know that she's alright. He said that they're gonna move her to another room and that she'll have to be here a few days, but that they were really lucky."

Smackle had tears in her eyes at the thought of something happening to her friend. "Zay, my heart is just breaking even thinking about that. Gosh, he must have been so scared to see her like that."

"Yeah, Lucas and I were talking about it, and even with him being a doctor he said that it never gets easier and that you would never think it could happen to you or one of your friends."

Smackle stood up and walked over to Zay, kissing his cheek before handing him his son. "I would be lost without you, Zay."

"And I, you. My love." Zay replied. They sat there in silence for a few moments before he spoke again. "Lucas and I were talking and we think that we should do a get together with all of us in a few days so we all can meet the kids and they can all become friends since birth, especially since all four of them share a birthday."

"Well, I'm sure that Finley will never let them all forget that she's the oldest." Smackle said with a laugh.

* * *

Lucas walked back into the door carrying the cup of chamomile tea for Maya. His mom, dad, Shawn, and Katy were all sitting on the couch and in the rocking chair taking turns holding Andrew.

"Well it's about time, Huckleberry! I was wondering where you were! I thought you were gonna walk back in with the grandparents and you disappeared on me to go get coffee?"

Lucas walked over to Maya and sat on the bed beside her. "I brought you some chamomile tea, since I know it's your favorite. I ran into Zay on my way back to the room, so I walked with him to get some coffee. There's something else I have to tell you, Maya."

"Huckleberry, if you tell me that you went to see those babies without me, we're getting a divorce." Maya joked.

Lucas grabbed Maya's hand and held it between his two larger hands. He turned to face Maya and looked her in the eye.

Maya looked at the serious face on Lucas's face. "Huckleberry, what's going on?"

Lucas looked over to see the grandparents still occupied with visiting his son. "Okay, so you know how Riley and Farkle showed up here after we did? Well, I ran into Farkle in the hallway."

"What did he do? Did he pass out? I knew that he was a wimp and that he wouldn't make it through her intense birth plan. I can't believe she let him out of the room to get some air." Maya said, shaking her head.

"Maya, I saw him in the hallway wearing scrubs, and he was crying." Maya looked up at Lucas, worrying filling her face.

"Lucas, what happened?"

"She's fine, Maya. She was just a lot further along when she got here than they thought, and it was causing Cordelia distress so they had to do an emergency C-section."

"You said he was crying, Lucas. What are you not telling me?"

"She lost a lot of blood, and her body went into shock, they made Farkle leave the room and that's where Zay and I found him in the hallway."

Maya looked up at Lucas as tears started to pool in her eyes. "Lucas, what happened?" She growled out.

"Farkle just text me right before I walked in the door. He said that they were able to get her blood pressure back up and that she had a blood transfusion. He said that the doctor told him that she's gonna be a bit weak and sore from the C-section for a few weeks, but that she's going to make a full recovery and that she'll just be just fine." Lucas pulled a crying Maya to his chest as he held her. "Hey, Shortstack, she's fine, everything is alright."

"Baby girl, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Katy asked from the other side of the room.

Maya sat up in the bed. "I need to go see her. I need to know that she's alright with my own two eyes."

"Maya, you just had a baby literally an hour ago." Lucas reminded her.

Maya looked at her mother and Shawn. "Riley's here, and apparently her experience here was a lot worse than mine. Apparently she lost a lot of blood and went into shock. I have to go see her."

"Baby girl, it'll be okay. You need to rest and she needs to rest. You can see her in a couple of days. I'm sure that her parents and Farkle are doing a good job of keeping her company."

Maya looked back at Lucas with a look of determination on her face. He knew that look. As much as her mother tried, she wasn't going to get Maya to back down and stay in bed. Lucas leaned over and kissed the top of Maya's head. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Lucas walked out into the hallway and headed towards the nurse's station. "Hey Judy, I need to ask you something."

"Well Dr. Friar, I knew it was only a matter of time, but to want to leave your wife for me so suddenly? I thought you'd never ask." Judy winked at Lucas. "What can I do for you, hun?"

Lucas smiled at Judy. "Okay, so I know that it's not really something that the hospital allows, but I know it's not completely against the rules." Judy looked at Lucas expectantly. "I need to get my wife access to see another patient here in labor and delivery. Her best friend Riley Minkus is here and just got out of surgery, and now that my wife knows that she's here and had a scare, she needs to see that she's alright with her own two eyes."

"Well, we're not really supposed to, but you're lucky that it's you, Dr. Friar. I'll get you a wheelchair and then you can head on down to see her in a few minutes. They just moved her to room 212."

"Thank you Judy, there's a reason you're my favorite nurse in the entire hospital." Lucas shouted over his shoulder before heading back to Maya's room.

"Mom, if you don't think that'll I'll walk out of this room and go find her, you're wrong. I don't care if I just had a baby, I need to know that she's alright. I will literally knock on every door on this floor until I find her."

Lucas walked into to see Maya standing up beside the bed trying to convince her mother that she needed to see her friend. He looked over to see his parents cooing over their first grandson. He smiled.

"Shortstack, I talked to Judy, and she's gonna bring us a wheelchair so we can head over and see Riley."

"Thank you Huckleberry, I knew that marrying a handsome doctor would have its perks." She replied with a wink.

* * *

Riley looked up when there was a knock on the door. Farkle was sitting in the rocking chair beside her, holding their daughter. "Come in!" She shouted towards the door. "Peaches!" she cheered as Lucas and Maya entered the room.

"Riles!" Maya stood up out of the wheelchair and made her way to Riley's bedside, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. Maya reached over and grabbed onto Riley, pulling her into a hug. "Oh Riles, I was so worried! When Lucas told me, all I could think about was getting over here to see you and make sure that you were alright."

"Hi Peaches, how are you feeling? You just had a baby also, and here you are already worrying about me. Where is he anyways?"

"He's in the room with mine and Lucas's parents. The nurses barely let me leave the room, they weren't going to let him leave it also. I just wanted to come in and make sure that you were okay." Maya looked over and saw Farkle sitting there with Cordelia. "Hey Farkle, fatherhood looks good on you."

Lucas stood in the corner of the room just watching. He watched as his friend seemed completely at ease with holding his daughter, and he watched as his wife made sure that her best friend was alright. "Shortstack, we need to get back to the room before the shift change."

Maya hugged Riley again. "We're gonna get together, all of us, when we all leave the hospital. I'm pretty sure that Lucas volunteered our house to have a get together so we can meet all the kids and they can officially become best friends since their births. What time was she born, did she make the birthday cut?"

Riley smiled. "According to the paper, she was born at 9:16 so it looks like we made it. All four of the babies are gonna share the same birthday!"

Maya hugged her friend one more time before promising to come back and visit when she was discharged from the hospital.

Lucas slowly wheeled Maya back to her room. "What a day. I can't believe that our friend group grew by 4 people in one day." Maya softly spoke as he pushed her.

"Well, at least we have an interesting story to tell them all as they grow up." Lucas wheeled the chair back into the room and helped Maya to get back into the bed. His mom walked over and handed Andrew over to Maya, who seemed to sense his mother and stayed asleep with a small smile on his face. He watched as Maya looked down at their soon and settled back into the pillow, intent on snuggling with her son and resting as well. Lucas said goodbye to his parents and the in-laws before quietly climbing into the bed beside Maya, cuddling up beside her and their son. He was truly blessed, he knew he was.


	9. What to Expect Chapter 9

**What to Expect Chapter 9**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review letting me know what you think! :)**

 

 

Maya and Lucas were the first ones to leave the hospital the next day, with Andrew being pronounced as a big healthy boy. As much as Maya wanted to stay around and visit with her friends that were still in the hospital, she knew that she should get her son home and settled.

Maya climbed into the backseat of the car beside the car seat that Lucas had just snapped into the carrier. She watched as Andrew slept, a smile on her face at how relaxed and peaceful he looked. She looked up to see Lucas looking at them through the rearview mirror, a sappy smile on his face.

"As much as I want to stay sitting here in the hospital parking lot, maybe we could head home now."

"Whatever you say Shortstack." Lucas started the engine and slowly started the drive home.

There wasn't very much traffic for midmorning on a Wednesday, so they made it home pretty quickly. Lucas parked the car and opened the backseat door, helping Maya out of the car before running around to the other side to pull out the car seat.

"Well buddy, welcome home."

They walked into the house, and even though everything was exactly the same way they had left it, it felt completely different, maybe because now instead of just the two of them, there were now three people in their family. Lucas carefully sat down the car seat, then watched as Maya lifted Andrew out of the seat and walked down the hallway towards their bedroom. He followed the two of them, just standing in the doorway watching Maya as she sat down in the rocking chair with their son. He grabbed the camera that was in the bag hanging on his shoulder and snapped a couple of pictures of Maya and Andrew. Maya looked up at Lucas and rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Is this how it's gonna be every time that I try to feed our son?"

Lucas quietly chuckled. "Maybe for the first few years of his life. I'm gonna take so many pictures of everything."

Maya began to gently burp Andrew after she finished feeding him. She sat in the rocking chair with him for a few more minutes before standing up and placing him into the bassinet beside their bed.

"Huckleberry, I'm gonna lay down and take a nap while he's asleep. The nurses suggested I try to rest when he does, at least for the first few days. If he wakes up and I'm still asleep, wake me up."

"We'll be fine, Shortstack. Just rest. Besides, the grandparents are planning on coming over this evening, so you should rest before that."

Maya looked at their sleeping son one last time before laying down in the bed and falling asleep almost instantly. Lucas turned on the baby monitor and went to grab the rest of the bags from the car, hoping to get things settled while Maya and Andrew slept.

* * *

Riley woke up to the sound of Farkle talking to Cordelia. Not wanting to draw any attention away from what he was saying, Riley quietly laid there listening to him speak.

"...now I know that you haven't even been out here for 12 hours yet, but I just want you to know that you're going to love it. There are so many people who care about you and love you and have been waiting a really long time to meet you. Today you're going to meet your grandparents, and just know, you'll probably be able to get anything you want from both sets of them. Your grandpa Cory is probably one of the best people I know, he's been there to teach me in school since I was a young kid, and I know that he'll definitely stick around to try to teach you also." Cordelia let out a soft sigh as she slept and Farkle smiled. "You're going to be meeting your cousins soon, and the funny thing is, you all share the same birthday. They're not really your blood related cousins or anything, but your mommy and daddy have been very lucky to consider our best friends as aunts and uncles for you. I can't wait for you to meet them."

Riley sat up in the bed and giggled. "I can't wait for her to meet them either. How crazy is it that we all had our babies on the same day? And Cordelia will always get to play the card of being the youngest."

Farkle smiled at his wife. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling a little bit better. Your skin seems to have gotten some of its color back."

"I feel better today! Other than the fact that the stitches from the C-section are starting to itch like crazy, but other than that, I'm good."

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better, since we have lots of visitors coming to see you two today."

"I'm surprised that they haven't tried to come visit already, especially after everything that happened last night."

"Well, I might have mentioned that the doctor didn't want you to have visitors until today so that way you could get some rest."

"That makes sense. I guess now we wait for everyone to show up."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, followed by the door being opened. "Alright, I waited long enough, and I've had to listen to Shawn gloat all night about how he got to meet his grandson first."

"Yeah, yeah, no one cares about you and your boyfriend. Where's my granddaughter?" Topanga walked over to where Farkle was sitting holding Cordelia. "Awww, come here sweetie, come to Grandma T." She held her hands out, lifting Cordelia from her father's arms before sitting down in the chair beside Riley. "How ya doin'?"

"Hi mommy, good to see you too." Riley deadpanned. "I'm feeling much better than I was yesterday, was having a baby this hard for you too?"

Topanga smiled and cooed at Cordelia before looking up at Riley. "Well, you were actually pretty easy, your brother on the other hand… he's the reason we only had 2 kids."

"Your mother was in labor with him for 18 hours, and then ended up having to have a C-section because he wouldn't turn the way they needed him to." Cory commented as he came over to sit beside Topanga.

"That sounds awful, at least I was only in labor for like 7 hours, and I only really knew that I was in labor for the last hour." Riley replied.

"Last night was literally the scariest night of my life. I went through all the emotions last night, some I didn't even know I had." Farkle spoke up from the other side of Riley's bed.

"Becoming a father can do that to you." Cory replied with a smile. "Now quit hogging her, Topanga, let me hold my granddaughter." Cory reached his arms out and Topanga placed Cordelia in his arms. "Shawn was right. There is no better feeling than the moment when you first hold your grandchild." Cory looked down at Cordelia, who was sleeping in his arms. "Yep, that's it. Your mom and uncle were just practice for this moment. You're my reason for living. I'm gonna give you whatever you want. You want a pony? You got it."

"Daddy, she's not even a full day old yet, she can't have a pony."

"Too late, that's the first thing we bought for her." Stuart Minkus said as he and Jennifer walked through the door of the room.

"Mother, Father, you're here. Come on in, meet your grandchild." Farkle spoke up as he moved to sit on the edge of Riley's bed.

"Riley, how are you feeling?" Jennifer asked as she went to sit beside Topanga. She reached over and held onto Cordelia's little hand. "Oh you're just gorgeous! You, my dear, were worth the wait. I know your mommy and daddy are feeling very blessed to finally have you here."

Cory passed Cordelia to her other grandmother. "Stuart, do you want to come over and hold your granddaughter?"

Stuart Minkus walked over to his wife and leaned over. "She's still pretty new, I'll just admire her from afar and show my love through gifts while she's still really tiny."

"Stuart Minkus, you hold this baby right now." Jennifer said.

"Yes dear." Stuart sat down on the couch and Jennifer placed the baby in his arms.

"Yeaasshhh, Jennifer still scares me." Cory whispered to Topanga.

"I like her, I think we make a good grandmother team." Topanga whispered back.

Riley rolled her eyes at her parents and spoke up. "So the doctor says that if everything looks good, then Cordelia and I will be able to head home tomorrow."

"That's great sweetie, then we can come over to your house and visit with Cordelia all day long." Cory replied.

"Daddy, don't you have class for the rest of the week?"

"Oh yeah. Well then we'll come over and visit every afternoon when school lets out!"

* * *

Zay buckled Elijah into his car seat and checked to make sure that the straps were as tight as the straps on his sister's seat. Smackle was busy getting some last minute tips and information from the discharge nurse. They were heading home. The pediatrician came in this morning and did a quick check of the twins before determining that they were healthy and could leave the hospital.

"Alright you two, we're about to head home. I know that this past day has seemed like a breeze, but we've got some trying times ahead of us. Your mother and I are new at this kind of thing, but we want you to know that we are gonna try our hardest to make sure that you have everything you need or could ever want. You're going to get to meet your cousins in the next couple of days. Your cousin Cordelia is actually still here in the same hospital, and your cousin Andrew went home a few hours ago. Their dads, your uncles, are some of my best friends, and I really hope that their kids can become your best friends too. Well, that's pretty much all I have to say. Any questions?"

Zay looked expectantly at the twins. Smackle laughed. "I have a question," She walked over to Zay and leaned over his shoulder, looking at the twins, sitting quietly and content in their car seats. "Are you ready to go home? Everything's done here, and we can head out now!"

* * *

Maya woke up from her nap and looked in the bassinet to check on Andrew. He wasn't in there. "I told him to wake me up when Andrew woke up." She said to herself. Maya walked down the hallway, wondering where Lucas and Andrew were. She walked towards the nursery, where she heard the sound of Lucas talking to Andrew. "Alright buddy, so we've got a fresh diaper and a new outfit! It's almost time to eat so we should probably go ahead and wake up mommy in a few minutes. We'll wait just a couple of minutes though, because mommy is really tired and she deserves to sleep. Your mommy is amazing, she just gave birth to you yesterday without any pain medicine and she didn't even complain. There's one thing you'll learn about your mommy, she's tough. She's the toughest girl I know, and one of the strongest. She's been through a lot, but she'll always be there for us and love us. We're very lucky to have her."

Maya smiled. "Well, are you just saying all these things because you knew I was standing here?"

Lucas turned around and had a surprised look on his face. "Well hello there sleeping beauty. Andrew and I were just having the first of many father/son chats. I was just telling him about how wonderful you were."

Maya walked over towards Lucas who was standing at the changing table where he had just finished changing Andrew. "Come here, baby." She cooed, lifting Andrew up from the changing table and sitting down in the chair in the nursery. She got Andrew situated and ready to eat before turning towards Lucas. "I was wondering what we could put on that wall over there, I know we discussed a mural of some sort, but I think that the painting I was working on before we went to the hospital would be good there. I finally thought of just what to add as the finishing touch to Andrew's painting." Lucas smiled and leaned against the changing table, listening to Maya speak. "I really liked the way that that painting turned out. I know that Andrew is only a day old, but I was thinking that I could do a painting while I'm in labor with every child that we have."

Lucas smirked. "Even after all of that you're already planning the rest of our kids? How many kids are we talking here?"

Maya looked down at Andrew and then looked back at Lucas. "I think I remember you saying something about Zay wanting an entire baseball team? We should make up at least half of the team." She winked at Lucas. "It'll probably take like 5 years, but we could definitely pull that off. Besides, I'm pretty excited about seeing you coach little league baseball with Zay."

* * *

"It's about time that they're letting us leave. I'm so tired of being here in the hospital! As much as I love how helpful the nurses have been, I'm ready to go home and get Cordelia settled on our own schedule, not this hospital one." Riley changed out of the hospital gown that she was wearing into a pair of sweats that she brought with her. Cordelia was wearing the pink sparkly dress with the tutu skirt that her Aunt Maya and Uncle Lucas bought for her. "Look at how cute she is Farkle! She's such a little princess already. And I can't believe that your father actually bought her a pony, what are we gonna do with a pony?"

"Riley, he bought her a certificate that says that she owns a pony, we don't actually have to take care of the animal. It's on a ranch and we can go visit it when she gets a little bit older."

"Well that makes me feel better, I was worried about how we were going to take care of an infant and a pony." Riley adjusted the bow that she placed over Cordelia's dark curly hair. "Farkle, give me my phone so I can take a picture of her and send it to everyone." Riley took a picture of their sleeping daughter and sent it to their parents and their friends. "I sent the picture with the caption, finally going home!" Riley looked down at her phone. "Maya sent a text message earlier asking if we wanted to come over for brunch on Sunday, we should, that way we can all meet each other's babies and we can all share baby stories. Is this what it's like to be a parent? If it is, I love it."

Farkle smiled at his wife. "I'm going to go and pull the car around." He grabbed a few of their bags and headed to go and get the car.

Riley smiled as she watched her husband leave the room. She turned back towards Cordelia. "Well, Cordelia, it's about time we head home. I still can't believe that you're here and that you're mine and your father's. I love you so much, sweetie, and I can't wait to watch you grow up."


	10. What to Expect Chapter 10

**What to Expect Chapter 10**

**Hello dear reader! I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to get this updated. Fear not, there's only 1 or 2 more chapters left until this is finished, and trust me, it's going to get finished. Thank you for taking the time to read this! You're the best!**

**Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review letting me know what you think! :)**

Sunday morning rolled around, and Zay and Smackle were tired. It seemed that the twins were up all night, alternating who would wake up every hour. Zay finished burping Finley and then placed her back into her crib.

"Izzy, if they weren't our friends I would cancel our plans today, but I know that Lucas is making breakfast and there's gonna be coffee and pancakes."

"Coffee sounds so good right now." Smackle said, pulling herself up from the chair in the babies' room. She walked to the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee before returning to the room where Zay was now feeding Elijah a bottle. She set the cup down beside him, and he looked at her with a look of gratitude. "Thank you, love." Zay said, as he reached over and took a sip of his coffee. "Only 3 more hours until we can go to the Huckleberry house."

* * *

Riley looked down at her daughter who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. "I'm so glad she's asleep, she was having the hardest time falling asleep earlier, almost like she was fighting sleep."

Farkle smiled at his wife. "I think she knows she's going to be meeting her cousins today, and she didn't want to miss out on the excitement by falling asleep." He reached his hand out and gently smoothed back Cordelia's hair. "Now that you're taking a nap, you'll be well rested and ready to meet everyone."

"Maya said we should come over around 10, and it's almost 9 now, so we should probably start getting ready. We need to get her stuff packed up. We need the diaper bag, diapers, wipes, 3 bottles and formula, blankets, 4 clean outfits, her teddy bear, the travel bassinet, the stroller, and..."

"Riley." Farkle interrupted his wife. Riley stopped her long list and looked at him. "We're going to Maya's. You know, Maya, who just had a baby? We can bring the basics like diapers, an outfit, and some bottles, but I really don't think she needs 4 outfits and the stroller."

"You're right, I just don't want to forget something that she might need."

"As long as you're there, she'll be fine." Farkle stood up from his seat on the couch. "Come on, let's go get ready."

* * *

Lucas stood at the stove, flipping pancakes in the pan. Maya sat at the breakfast bar, eating some cantaloupe slices while holding Andrew, who was attached to his mother, enjoying his breakfast.

Maya shifted Andrew to the other side before looking back at Lucas. "I swear this kid is exactly like you! He hasn't stopped eating since we've gotten home! I'm glad he's got an appetite and is feeding really well, but I feel like a dairy cow making this much milk!"

Lucas turned around and looked at his wife with a smile on his face. He shut off the stove and walked over to where she was sitting, and bent over to kiss her forehead. "Shortstack, you're far from a dairy cow. Trust me, I would know. You're gorgeous, and sexy, and curvaceous, and I'm so glad that you're all mine."

Maya looked up at Lucas with a smirk on her face. "You're only saying that because my boobs have grown from all the milk production."

Lucas winked at Maya. "Hey, that's just a perk of you feeding our son, and who am I to not enjoy that?"

Maya laughed. "You're such a dork, Huckleberry, but thank you. Now go finish the breakfast, everyone will be here soon." She leaned up and pecked a kiss to his lips. Lucas walked back towards the stove and started cracking eggs into a bowl. Maya stood up. "I'm gonna go get Andrew ready, and then I'm gonna go get dressed, we'll be back out in a few minutes."

Lucas just smiled and continued cracking the eggs.

* * *

"Alright so, we have 2 car seats, bottles and formula, a couple extra outfits, and diapers and wipes. What are we forgetting?" Smackle mentally checked off the list in her head as she snapped Finley's car seat into the car.

"I really feel like we're forgetting something!" Zay wondered aloud, putting Elijah's car seat in the other side.

"Did you remember to lock the front door?" Smackle asked, climbing into the front seat of the car.

Zay stood up and grabbed the keys from the ignition of the car and headed back towards the house, opening the door before shutting it and locking it. He returned back to the car and sat in the driver's seat. "Front door, locked. I'm pretty sure we have everything, and the coffee pot is off, I made sure of that when I poured our second cups this morning." Zay started the ignition. "I think we're finally ready to go to the Friars' house."

"Farkle, I know that we agreed that you should drive slowly and safely since we have Cordelia in the car, but this is ridiculous. Maya said meet there at 10, and it's almost 10 right now! You know how much I hate being late to places!" Riley whined from the backseat where she was sitting beside Cordelia.

"I know, Riley. I just don't want her to start crying from crazy driving." Farkle replied, trying to placate his wife.

"Farkle! I'm going to start crying from your crazy slow driving! Just go the speed limit so we can get there kind of on time!" Riley whispered loudly, trying not to wake up their daughter.

Farkle nodded his head in agreement and pressed the gas, accelerating his speed, and headed towards Lucas and Maya's house.

10 minutes later they arrived and pulled into the driveway behind Lucas's SUV.

"We made it. And only 3 minutes late!" Riley said with a smile as she started to get out of the car. Farkle hopped out of the car and went to the other side to grab the car seat with Cordelia in it while Riley grabbed the diaper bag.

* * *

The Minkus family walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Lucas answered the door a few seconds later. "Minkus family! Long time no see! Come on in!" Lucas said, holding the door open for his friends to enter.

Riley walked in and Farkle followed, carrying the car seat, which he sat down in the living room and started to take Cordelia out of the carrier. She started to wake up and become fussy as her father took her out of the car seat. "Shhh, baby, it's okay." Riley cooed as Farkle transferred the baby to Riley's arms.

"Minki!" Maya loudly whispered as she walked down the hallway from her bedroom carrying Andrew in her arms.

"Peaches! You look amazing! And here I am just looking like a blimp!" Riley said, walking over towards her best friend to hug her.

"Riles! You hush! You look amazing for having just had a baby a few days ago! And the fact that you even felt like coming over here for brunch. You're awesome." Maya replied hugging Riley back.

The doorbell rang again. "I got it!" Lucas announced as he walked back towards the door. He opened the door but didn't see anyone there. "Zay?" Lucas looked out the door and noticed that Zay and Smackle were both trying to get the babies out of the car, and could hear crying and screaming from the twins. "Lucas! We have a situation here!" Zay shouted over his shoulder from where he was trying to get Finley out of the car.

Lucas smiled at his oldest friend. "You need some help, Zay?"

Lucas walked out to the car to help his friends. He reached out towards Zay and took the baby that was in his arms. Zay smiled a look of relief at his friend and continued to help Smackle get their son Elijah out of the car and the diaper bag.

"Thanks Lucas. The twins tend to do this thing where if one cries, the other will cry. If we take one out of the situation, the other one will stop." Zay explained.

"No problem, man." Lucas replied, holding the now sleeping baby in his arms.

"Dude, how did you get her to calm down and go to sleep so quickly like that? She usually only does that with me. Not even Izzy or my mama can calm her down like that!" Zay exclaimed as he followed his wife and Lucas into the house.

* * *

"No fair, Huckleberry! We agreed that I'd get to hold one of the twins first!" Maya exclaimed as they walked through the door. Lucas smiled a cheeky grin at his wife.

"Lucas has become the official baby whisperer." Zay responded. "Finley wouldn't settle down for anything since we left the house! Elijah on the other hand only cried because his sister was crying."

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm already her favorite uncle." Lucas replied with a chuckle.

"Let me get some pictures!" Zay suggested as he reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He began to take pictures of everyone as they held the babies, Smackle holding Elijah, Lucas holding Finley, Riley holding Cordelia, and Maya holding Andrew. Farkle stood beside Zay as he continued to snap pictures of their friends holding the babies. "Ok now switch!" Zay loudly whispered.

Farkle walked over and grabbed Cordelia from Riley, who then accepted Andrew from Maya's arms. Maya reached out towards Lucas to take Finley, but Finley began to cry as Lucas started to shift. He quickly tucked his arms under the baby, who fell back asleep again. "Sorry Maya, Finley doesn't want to be disturbed right now."

Maya quietly laughed. "That's fine. I guess I'll just have to spend time with your brother, little miss." Smackle smiled and passed Elijah over, happily going to Maya without any fuss.

"Here Smackle, meet the future captain of the award winning debate team." Farkle said, handing Cordelia over to Smackle. "Well hello co-captain of the debate team." Smackle cooed to Cordelia, shooting a wink towards Farkle.

"This is nice, guys. I'm really glad we all agreed to get together and meet the kids. I want Eli and Fin to be as close to your kids as we all are with each other." Zay spoke, taking a few more pictures.

"Wait a second, her nickname is gonna be Fin?" Maya asked, a grin forming on her face. "No wonder she's so attached to Lucas! Huckleberry and Fin!"

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even realize that! That's funny." Smackle replied with a laugh.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "So, Eli and Fin. Is Cordelia going to have a nickname?"

"We were thinking something along the lines of Princess Cordelia." Farkle replied with a wink.

"Ooh, Farkle, I like that. Let's call her that." Riley replied.

"Oh, honey. Never change." Maya giggled.

"So how has the last week been for everyone?" Smackle asked, sitting down on the couch, still holding Cordelia.

"I'm actually really enjoying this. Andrew has been pretty good about eating, and he sleeps a lot of the time, so I think it's been pretty good so far. Now that I say that, our next one will probably be awful." Maya laughed.

"You're already thinking about another one?" Riley asked, her eyes wide.

"Maybe not for a couple of years, but Zay mentioned something about a baseball team, and I think that the Friars should make up at least half of it." Lucas replied with a wink.

"Well, I'm glad Cordelia is finally here and that she's beautiful and healthy, but it was so much work and such a struggle, I don't know if Farkle could handle that again, so we'll probably just stick to the one kid." Riley said.

"Whatever you want to do, dear. I support you 110%." Farkle responded, bending down to kiss his wife where she sat beside Smackle on the couch.

"Aww, you Minki are so cute!" Maya teased, a smile on her face. "Well now that everyone is here, I happen to know that there is a Huckleberry prepared breakfast buffet in the kitchen waiting for us!"

Everyone responded with smiles and began to head towards the kitchen, intent on spending time together and meeting one another's kids.


End file.
